Fuck you, Potter!
by Leenalytte Mine
Summary: Hanya seorang Pangeran Slytherin yang menginginkan Harry seutuhnya. Persetan tentang Voldemort, ia tak terkalahkan sekarang. Draco akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan HarryNya, apapun caranya./"Fuck you, Potter!"/Mature/Content Sexual/DrarRry/Posesif!DracoxHarry/Review?/Leenalytte/Chap2Up
1. Hogwarts's School

Istana keluarga Malfoy terlihat indah dipandang. Lingkungan bersih disertai tumbuhan juga taman cantik yang diisi ribuan bunga mekar hidup mengelilingi bangunan mewah tersebut. Manor ini telah dibangun beberapa tahun lalu sebelum sepasang suami istri bernama Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy menikah. Karena cinta mereka sangat kuat akhirnya Tuhan memberikan pasangan itu seorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan rambut pirang platina yang dinamai Draco Malfoy. Lucius bangga memiliki putra semata wayangnya lahir sebagai penerus _Dark Lord._

 _You-Know-Who_ kini sudah tiada akibat peperangan lalu. Perang dasyat antara sesama penyihir menyebabkan kerusakan fatal di setiap tempat, belum lagi Kementrian Sihir memutuskan seluruh anggota _Death Eaters_ akan dipenjarakan di Azkaban bersama pengikut yang lain seperti Bellatrix bahkan Sirius Black ikut serta diseret ke sana. Padahal dari balik skenario itu—Sirius sama sekali tidak bersalah, _malah_ pria yang bersahabat dengan James Potter turut membantu para Auror ketika menyerang markas pelahap maut.

Beruntung peperangan memang sudah berakhir. Hanya saja penerus _Lord_ Voldemort masih tersedia setelah datangnya bayi Malfoy. Tentu, Albus Dumbledore nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopi panas saat mendengar berita tersebut lewat koran _Daily Prophet_. Tidak punya pilihan, Dumbledore memutuskan membiarkan mereka bergerak semaunya selagi keadaan masih terkendali sempurna.

Kini _Wizard's world_ bisa dibilang aman. Dibuktikan sekolah sihir Hogwarts kembali menjalankan pelajaran yang dibimbing oleh Profesor handal.

Tepat pukul 8 malam di Manor Malfoy—Narcissa tengah duduk memperhatikan putranya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun sedang berlari-lari mengejar seekor anjing penjaga rumah. Senyum wanita itu tak dapat disembunyikan, melihat anaknya tumbuh sehat membuat hati Narcissa sangat lega walaupun benar keberadaan Draco membawa penuh risiko.

 _'Lily, James—anak ku sangat tampan seperti suamiku, Lucius. Aku harap kalian masih hidup, mungkin kita bisa_ _menjodohkan_ _Draco dengan anakmu, Harry.'_ Narcissa tersenyum pahit memandangi foto yang tertempel di dinding ruang keluarga. Di sana ada Lily dan James sedang berpelukan, di sampingnya ada gambar dimana Draco baru lahir tengah didekap olehnya. Mengenang kenangan lama itu sungguh tidak enak, apalagi kedua sahabat sejatinya sudah mendahuluinya pergi ke surga.

Lagi-lagi air mata Narcissa turun membasahi pipi. Ingin menyekanya segera namun terlambat, ia didahului putranya.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa tampak terkekeh melihat anak kandungnya menyeka air di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu kepada _mum_?"

Bocah platina menggelengkan kepala membalas pertanyaan sang Ibunda. Alasan dirinya menghapus air itu karena Draco benci menyaksikan Narcissa menangis ketika sedang bersamanya. Draco ingin menghabiskan waktu semasa kecilnya dengan tawa canda Ibu tersayang juga Ayah tercintanya. Tapi ia tahu, mereka mempunyai urusan rahasia masing-masing sehingga Draco harus dididik ketat agar terwujudnya impian dunia sihir.

Setelah enam tahun terlewat—Draco akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid tahun pertama di sekolah sihir ter _elite_ , Hogwarts.

Jika dipaksa jujur, sebenarnya Draco sedikit senang karena dapat berinteraksi dengan kawan lain di asrama yang akan ia tinggali. Mengingat disepanjang hidupnya terus dipenuhi hal-hal _magic_ atau _potion_ bahkan pelatihan diri membuat kesehariannya jenuh. Rasanya seperti hidup di balik jeruji tanpa kebahagiaan yang tercetak pada hatinya.

Mengenai anak James dan Lily—sering kali Draco mendengarkan cerita anak pasangan Potter itu.

Katanya _Lord_ Voldemort mati terkena kutukannya sendiri. Tongkat sihir yang diacungkan tepat ke kening Harry dilafalkan sebuah mantra terlarang, yaitu _Avada Kedavra_. Nama mantra tersebut sangat dilarang untuk digunakan kecuali mendapat perintah dari pihak berwajib. Hingga saat melafalkannya mendadak jemari Pemimpin Pelahap Maut tiba-tiba kejang. Tongkatnya pun jatuh, tak disangka-sangka mantra itu terpental balik ke arahnya. Jadilah Voldemort yang menerima takdir untuk mati di tangannya sendiri.

Terkadang Draco tertawa menanggapi cerita dari Lucius. Voldemort sangat bodoh membiarkan pertahanannya dilonggarkan begitu saja tanpa tahu akan berisiko apa.

 _'Sepenting itu 'kah untuk membunuh Harry Potter?'_ —Batin sang _blonde_ menghentikan aktivitas kejar-kejarannya. Kaki Draco sudah mati rasa sepanjang waktu dihabiskan mengejar Anjing kesayangannya yang setia menjaga Istana disetiap waktu. Hati-hati Draco mengambil sepotong daging mentah di pinggir sofa yang ia duduki untuk dilemparkan pada binatang manis itu.

" _Good, doggy_." Puji Draco mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala anjingnya.

Memperhatikan Putranya memperlakukan hewan penuh kasih sudah membuatnya lega. Narcissa beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Draco. Tangannya terangkat mendarat di atas pundak anaknya. Sentuhan itu perlahan berubah menjadi belaian lembut, berharap Draco nyaman akan sifatnya yang terlalu khawatiran.

Tidak lama terdengar suara bel manor berdering nyaring di luar sana. Narcissa mengerutkan kening sebelum meminta ijin kepada Draco untuk pergi menemui tamu.

Saat pintu megah dibuka—Narcissa membulatkan bola matanya begitu menyadari Severus Snape datang kemari dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan deras. Buru-buru Narcissa mencari handuk besar untuk sahabatnya kemudian menyerahkan kain itu kepadanya. Alis Narcissa terangkat atas-atas pertanda keheranan mengapa Severus Snape bertamu ke sini.

Berniat menanyakan itu—Narcissa mengurungkan niat ketika Severus menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Mau tak mau Narcissa menghela nafas menerima kenyataan, ia mempersilahkan Ayah Baptis Draco masuk ke dalam.

"Sayang, ada _Uncle_ Severus di sini. Sapalah, sementara itu aku akan membawa cemilan dan jus." Seru Ibu Malfoy dari belakang.

Draco langsung mengangguk mendengar perintah Ibunya. " _Yes mum_ ," balasnya sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga menuju tempat tamu, diikuti anjingnya yang tak bosan menggonggong menginginkan permainan bola tangkap lagi.

Tiba di ruang tamu—Draco duduk berhadapan dengan Severus. Situasi menjadi canggung tambah gugup ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sorot pandangan dingin milik Ayah Baptis. Niat awal membuka topik pembicaraan kini terurungkan, Draco tak bisa menguasai keadaan sekarang. Yang ada dirinya berakhir dengan adu mulut atau adu sihir. Bulan lalu Draco pernah menyulut emosi Severus sampai pria berwajah datar itu mengajaknya berduel yang pasti dimenangkan oleh lelaki berjulukan _Potion's Master_.

Anehnya Draco tidak pernah menyalahkan semua duel yang pernah dilakukan bersama Severus. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, toh—alih-alih menambah ilmu pelajaran.

"Dimana Ayahmu?" Severus bertanya pelan mengalihkan suasana tegang.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu-menahu soal kemana perginya Ayah Lucius Malfoy. Seingatnya Lucius berpamitan sebelum pergi, dia bilang akan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk mengatakan sumpah agar tetap setia kepada Kementrian Sihir. _'Demi keamanan sihir, eh?'_ Draco menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak. Lelah karena sedari tadi terus bermain dengan Doggy, anjing penjaganya.

Severus menatap ke sekeliling bangunan mewah. Sungguh berbeda daripada tempat yang ia tinggali, gelap tanpa cahaya dipenuhi dengan aroma ramuan di lab pribadinya. Sesekali ia juga membutuhkan udara segar agar merilekskan pikiran, siapa tahu Severus sekarang stres karena masalah anak pahlawan, Harry Potter.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini kopi kesukaanmu Severus. Nah, Draco sayang minum susumu ya?" Ucap Narcissa meletakan makanan-makanannya di atas meja kaca berlapis emas.

Pria dinobatkan penyihir terkuat hanya menganggukan kepala singkat tanpa menyentuh minumannya. Melihat Narcissa sudah duduk di samping putranya—Severus berdehem rendah untuk memulaikan pembicaraannya. Ekspresinya kini melunak begitu mulut hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Narcissa semakin kebingungan apalagi menyaksikan Severus selunak ini.

Ingin bertanya namun ia tahu. Severus tidak suka _start_ nya dicuri.

"Aku kemari tidak ada maksud lain selain memberitahukanmu suatu berita kecil." Severus mengaduk-ngaduk sendok yang tenggelam oleh kopi di dalam cangkir berbahan perak.

Narcissa memiringkan kepala. "Berita apa?"

Entah mengapa naluri Malfoy muda mengatakan bahwa Severus akan memberitahukan tentang Harry Potter. Untuk apa dia datang? Kecuali jika ada masalah mendadak, sangat serius. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Draco memilih mengangkat gelas berisi susu untuk didekatkan ke mulut _plum_ nya. Diam-diam sudut matanya mengamati ekspresi Severus yang sulit diartikan, dia terlihat senang? Lega? Entahlah semacam perasaan itu.

Tidak terasa air susu yang disediakan Ibunya sudah habis sampai setengah gelas. Draco nyaris mengeluarkan suara sendawanya jika saja Severus tak melanjutkan kalimat penjelasannya.

"Kementrian sihir menginginkan aku mengangkat Harry Potter menjadi anak ku secara sah." Jelas Severus mengangkat gagang cangkir tersebut untuk diminum. Salahkan tenggorokannya terasa haus gara-gara belum minum dari kemarin.

Rupanya dugaan Draco benar seratus persen. Harry Potter akan diangkat menjadi anak dari Severus Snape—anak itu pasti mendapatkan peluang banyak untuk belajar mengenai ilmu sihir. Si pirang meletakan tangan kanannya di atas sandaran sofi, masih betah mendengarkan kata-kata Severus walau rasa kantuk memintanya untuk segera tertidur dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah bersama cita-citanya.

Narcissa menggigit kuku jemarinya dengan bingung. _'Kenapa Kementrian Sihir sangat menginginkan Harry diasuh? Bukankah tidak Dumbledore saja yang pandai mengasuh anak?'_ —batin Narcissa memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau akan menerimanya? Sanggup mengasuh Harry Potter yang sepertinya manja karena sudah kehilangan orang tuanya? Lucius sudah meminta kepada _Mr._ Cornelius agar Harry diasuh oleh keluarga kami." Tidak mau terlihat lemah—Narcissa pun mulai berontak.

Kantuk di matanya hilang seketika saat mendengarkan dua orang dewasa itu berbicara. Mereka tampak mengajukan masing-masing saran yang pasti usul Kementrian Sihir tak terbantahkan kecuali menyogoknya dengan sejumlah uang besar. Draco tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Harry Potter diasuh di sini, ia yakin hari-harinya tak akan sepi karena bisa menjahili anak itu sepuasnya demi menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

Diliriknya jam dinding raksasa yang jarumnya menunjuk pukul 10 malam, waktunya anak kecil tidur. Draco tak memperdulikan jadwal istirahatnya untuk sekarang, ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak masalah tentang Harry Potter. Anak ajaib yang bebas dari kutukan _Avada Kedavra_ dari Voldemort.

"Besok sidang peresmiannya. Aku mengundang keluarga Malfoy untuk menghadirinya." Severus berdiri, tatapannya jatuh memandangi Draco yang sedang menatapinya menyelidik. _'Dasar bocah.'_ Severus terkekeh dalam hati meski ekspresinya masih sedatar tembok.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Narcissa pun menurut walau di lubuk hatinya tak rela Harry kesayangannya pergi jauh. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya—dengan tegar menghadapi masalah itu, Narcissa tersenyum penuh arti sembari ikut berdiri mengantarkan Severus pergi ke luar ruangan, disusul Draco di belakang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Severus." Narcissa melambaikan tangan.

Pria berjubah hitam itu menganggukan kepala singkat sambil membalas lambaian tangan dengan kaku. Akhirnya Manor Malfoy sepi menyisakan puluhan pelayan dan 4 peri rumah di sini, ngomong-ngomong Lucius pergi kemana? Narcissa menyentuh kedua pundak Draco, menuntun anaknya untuk segera tidur.

Sampai di kamar seluas 3 kali ruang keluarga, Draco naik ke atas ranjang berukuran _king size_. Tubuhnya diselimuti selimut tebal oleh Narcissa dengan cinta mencium kening Draco melalui bibir sang Ibunda.

" _Good night, mum_."

" _Good night, sweetheart_."

.

.

.

Harry Potter kini telah resmi memiliki seorang Ayah berkepribadian dingin yang serba tertutup. Mereka tampak tidak akur namun sebenarnya Severus dan Harry menjalin hubungan keluarga begitu dekat sampai ketika anak berusia 10 tahun itu bermain sebuah permainan yang sama sekali tidak berbahaya—tetap saja Severus merasa khawatir. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ekspresi Severus tetap seperti itu meskipun dalam hati tengah dilanda kekhawatiran.

Bocah berkacamata bulat dengan warna mata hijau terang menatap langit-langit dipagi hari. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam tirai cokelat sambil beranjak menuruni tangga demi menyapa Ayah tersayangnya.

Berada di ruang dapur sederhana membuat Harry takjub. Sekilas memang layaknya rumah berhantu yang gelap tanpa cahaya kecuali sinar dari tongkat sihir, tetapi jika diteliti ternyata bangunan tua yang Harry tempati sangat hebat. Orang lain tidak bisa masuk kemari kecuali dengan ijin Severus. Sekarang ia memilih duduk di samping pria berhelaian rambut hitam sembari menikmati sarapan paginya khidmat. Sendok yang digunakannya amat unik, ukiran tulisan khusus terukir di sana. Seandainya Harry dapat mengetahui apa itu artinya.

Hanya butuh 15 menit Harry menyelesaikan makanannya. Mulutnya menguap mendadak mengantuk entah mengapa, mungkin gara-gara kemarin malam begadang membaca buku mantra sihir umum. Berniat ingin pergi ke Hogwarts untuk bertemu Dumbledore—Harry mengambil tas selendangnya yang di dalamnya beberapa buku rahasia.

"Mau kemana?" Severus buka suara dari arah belakang, menatap Harry tajam.

"Ke tempat Profesor Dumbledore." Aku Harry menunjukan surat undangan Hogwarts. Tahun depan dirinya bisa belajar sihir bersama angkatan yang lainnya. Pasti menyenangkan mengisi waktu belajar dengan sahabat dekat apalagi berlatih cara membuat ramuan atau menunggangi sapu terbamg dan bermain Quidditch.

Sebelum pergi membuka pintu, Harry berbalik memandangi Severus sedang merafalkan sesuatu untuk ramuan Madam Pomfrey. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, Harry cepat-cepat berlari meraih pinggang Severus. Ia memeluk Ayahnya dari arah belakang, wajahnya sengaja ditempelkan pada punggung pria tersebut. Senang sekali bisa mempunyai Ayah seperhatian Severus. Setidaknya ini bisa mengobati rasa kesepian setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya.

Mengakhiri acara pelukan ala—lupakan, Harry menarik senyum hangat nan lebar. Mulutnya maju dengan kaki berjinjit berusaha meraih kening Severus.

 _Cup_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak kecil hm?" Tanyanya menghapus jejak ciuman Harry.

Sang anak terkikik geli menyaksikan respon Ayahnya. Tahu benar jika Severus sedikit malu-malu kucing kalau diperlakukan banyak kasih sayang, mungkin dia terlalu kaku. Toh—meski begitu Harry tetap sangat mencintainya dan menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun. "Mengecup _Father_ , salah ya?"

Severus menghembuskan oksigen, jemarinya naik mengacak-ngacak surai Harry. "Pulanglah sebelum siang hari." Titah Severus menarik kembali tangannya dari puncak kepala si kacamata.

Sudah mendapat ijin restu membiarkan ia pergi menuju ruangan Dumbledore—langsung saja Harry melesat cepat meninggalkan kamar bawah tanah. Begitu sampai di depan tangga panjang yang tersambung dengan koridor asrama Slytherin dan Hufflepuff—Harry menelan ludah paksa merasakan aura sihir hitam mencekam disituasi sepi. Kaki mungil berbalut sandal diturunkan berniat menuruni tiap tangga agar tiba di ruang pribadi Dumbledore.

Pintu raksasa dihiasi ukiran ular _Salazar Slytherin_ menyebabkan bulu kuduk Harry terangkat sempurna menyadari asrama bernuansa hijau tersebut sangat mengerikan. Padahal Severus mewalikan Slytherin sebagai pembimbing umum untuk segala urusan semua murid. Tidak mau berlama-lama terpaku di hadapan asrama menakutkan—Harry buru-buru melangkah cepat menelusuri lorong Hogwarts. Jendela besar terpasang di setiap koridor adalah pemandangan utama untuk memandangi taman Hogwarts dari lantai atas.

Padang rumput nan asri ditambahkan pepohonan lebat juga membuat siapa saja kagum akan kemurnian hutan itu. Harry berhenti sejenak mengistirahatkan pergelangan kaki, ia duduk di atas mulut jendela sembari mengamati burung hantu berkicau mengantarkan surat-surat penting. Hari ini pertepatan tanggal 24 Desember dengan kata lain murid-murid Hogwarts pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Itulah mengapa Harry dapat menjelajahi Villa megah ini tanpa khawatir seseorang akan memergokinya.

Saat akan menjuntaikan kakinya ke bawah—tidak sengaja jarinya terkena serpihan kayu di pinggir jendela. Harry nyaris jatuh, beruntung ia masih bisa bertahan menggunakan sebelah tangannya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah. _'Kalau Father tahu aku pasti dihukum!'_ Separuh ikhlas—Harry memutuskan menjatuhkan tubuhnya menabrak tanah lembut ditutupi rumput.

Waktunya berdo'a semoga tulang-tulangnya tak patah. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena jari yang satunya terluka bahkan mengeluarkan darah segar. Jadi beginilah keputusannya, seandainya dia mempunyai tongkat sihir atau seseorang menyelamatkannya. Harry bersumpah orang tersebut tentu memiliki hati suci.

"Aah!"

 _"Carpe Retractum."_

Merasakan tubuhnya terliliti sesuatu yang transparan—bola mata terbuka menampilkan sepasang _emerald_ ditunjukan gratis olehnya. Harry tidak terjatuh, badan miliknya ditarik kembali ke atas entah perbuatan siapa. Mengetahui tali gaib itu menghilang otomatis Harry melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada orang lewat. Koridor masih seperti sebelumnya, hening tanpa suara apa-apa.

Hantu kah? Segera kepalanya digeleng kuat-kuat membantah isi tebakan jawabannya atas sihir barusan. Pasti ada dalang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya namun orang itu tidak menunjukan kehadirannya. Penasaran akan sosok tersebut, Harry berjalan mengendap-endap melewati lorong sempit di sebelah kanan. Baru saja tangannya hampir menyentuh kenop pintu—suara dingin seperti Pangeran Es terdengar di belakang.

Alhasil niat awal pencariannya gagal. Harry menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Kau bodoh, Potter. Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan di sini!" Bentak sang platina meletakan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya.

Mendadak keseimbangan Harry menghilang mengakibatkan tubuhnya ambruk menghantam lantai. Irisnya membulat menatap anak seumurannya tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan dingin. Bisa dirasakan suhu kulit Harry kian menurun, dingin melingkupi permukaan badannya. Kenapa bisa ada anak kecil berada di Hogwarts? Bukankah kastil ini tidak bisa dikunjungi sembarang orang.

 _Wait_ , apa mungkin dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya? _'Jadi bocah itu yang melafalkan mantra Retractum?'_ —Harry menegakan tubuhnya, kembali berdiri menghadapi laki-laki tampan berambut rapih seelegan keluarga bangsawan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya?

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Harry _to the point_ seraya memberikan _glare_ tajam khusus untuknya.

Tapi anak itu hanya mendecih sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Alisnya tertaik begitu melihat Potter berusaha tenang saat menghadapi calon Pangeran Es Slytherin. Draco Malfoy menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan respon tersebut, sebagai pewaris sah keluarga Malfoy—kepala diangkat atas-atas merendahkan si bocah berkacamata.

" _So funny_! Tentu saja aku tahu namamu, Harry James Potter." Draco semakin mendekatkan badannya hingga Harry terpojok ke dinding. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok, kali ini ia tidak dapat mundur lagi. "Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu? Jangan bilang kau takut padaku, Potter?" Keningnya berkerut mencoba memahami pergerakan bahasa tubuh anak manis di depannya. Harry menundukan kepala tampak kewelahan menghadapi dirinya, Draco memutar bola mata.

Tongkat sihir yang ia simpan dibalik jubah hitamnya segera dibawa. Ujung tongkatnya menyentuh dagu Harry agar mengangkat kepala bocah tersebut sehingga bisa melihatnya. Draco mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ke lekukan leher Harry, menciumi aroma khas sabun mawar mengeruak memenuhi indera penciumannya. Mata beriris abu-abunya berkilat menatap leher mulus milik sang kutukan petir. Tak disangka-sangka baunya sangat segar, alami dan murni.

Sepertinya Draco menemukan mangsa yang bagus. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menempelkan mulut Draco tepat pada leher Harry. Tidak ada gerakan khusus selain hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Sang _blonde_ membisikan mantra sesuatu sehingga membuat bekas kecupan pelannya membentuk sebuah lambang ular bermahkota raja berwarna hitam. Namun tak lama, simbol itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"H-hentikan!" Dorongan seperti tidak diberi tenaga cukup membuat tubuh lelaki menyebalkan ini menjauh.

Harry mengatur nafas yang terlihat merasa panas dibalik lehernya. Badannya terjatuh ke depan—beruntung Draco menahan pinggang Harry agar tidak ditimpa mangsa kesayangannya. Matanya memandangi Harry tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya, sebelah tangannya mencengkram pundak Draco agar membantu menyeimbangkan keseimbangannya. Setelah laki-laki platina itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap lehernya entah mengapa langsung terasa perih.

Apa yang dilakukan Draco barusan adalah memberi tanda atau menandai mangsanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bisa dibilang juga yang akan mendampinginya nanti dimasa depan kelak. Keluarga Malfoy terikat sebuah kutukan yang tidak diketahui semua penyihir, mereka menyembunyikannya sempurna. Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa pewaris Malfoy menyukai darah, bahkan pada abad sebelumnya keluarga itu mengadakan pesta darah habis-habisan yang diambil dari para _Unicorn_.

Anehnya masalah tersebut tidak dipedulikan oleh pihak kementrian sihir. Entah memang merasa takut untuk menghadapi mereka ataukah disogok sesuatu—yang jelas popularitas _Unicorn_ semakin menurun. Hingga sekarang hewan ajaib itu sudah punah seluruhnya.

Sampai salah satu Keluarga Malfoy mengusulkan sesuatu dan membuat mantra yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh keluarganya yaitu mantra _Undeniable Immortal Binder_. Tapi tidak sembarang Malfoy menandai seseorang, mereka akan mencocokannya sesuai insting juga mimpinya. _But_ , mengapa Keluarga Malfoy harus melakukan semuanya?

 _Karena tanpa darah kami tidak bisa hidup._

 _Undeniable Immortal Binder_ —merupakan mantra untuk menandai seseorang yang dianggap miliknya. Mantra tersebut tidak terbantahkan karena sudah kutukan permanen, agar bisa menghilangkan tanda kepemilikan—orang itu harus mati.

Lucius Malfoy memberikan tandanya kepada Narcissa Black sejak pertemuannya dimasa kecil. Lucius adalah seorang _Vampire_ , sementara Narcissa ialah penyihir handal dikeluarga Black seperti Sirius. Mereka berdua menikah menghasilkan keturunan baru yang tampan, Draco Malfoy. Anak dari pasangan itu diberkahi banyak kekuatan dan kejeniusan, Draco merupakan penyihir juga seorang _Vampire_. Dengan kata lain hidup setengah sebagai penyihir lalu setengah _Vampire_.

Begitulah rahasia dibalik keluarga bangsawan itu. Selain Malfoy ada juga yang turut terkena kutukan _Vampire Blood_ , diantaranya adalah Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Lovegood, Diggory, Weasley, dan sisanya masih belum diketahui. Mereka keluarga berenam memutuskan bekerja sama untuk merahasiakan identitas aslinya.

Kembali dimana dua bocah berumur 10 tahun sedang berada di tengah-tengah lorong Hogwarts. Harry yang awalnya meringis kini sudah merasa baikan akibat sedari tadi dirinya terus ditatap lekat oleh sosok mesum di hadapannya. Demi menghindari kesalahpahaman, Harry menubrukan punggungnya ke belakang—nafasnya sedikit terengah menahan perih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kiri, tidak mau bertatapan dengan anak itu.

Berbeda dengan Draco—sedari tadi ia terus mengunci pandangannya kepada _victim_ nya. Seolah pemandangan di depannya merupakan hal paling indah disemasa hidupnya. Kepala diangkat atas-atas, satu tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana sedangkan sebelah lengannya menggenggam tongkat hitam pekat.

"Tidak ada." Balas Draco singkat. "Dan bisakah kau melihatku? Sungguh tidak sopan berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya."

Harry menukik alisnya tajam, matanya dipaksakan untuk menatap _si orang mengesalkan_.

"Ataukah karena aku terlalu tampan, eh?" Draco menaikan alis sembari menyeringai tidak jelas. "Aku memang tampan. Tidak heran kau selalu membuatku gila, Potter." Katanya membalikan badan hendak meninggalkan Harry yang masih kebingungan.

 _'Apa maksudnya?!'_ Harry berpikir keras memikirkan kejadian sekarang. Pertama tentang penyelamatan hidupnya melalui sihir misterius, kemudian perlakuan anak itu yang mendadak mendekati lehernya seperti mahluk penghisap darah. Lalu terakhir—mengenai ucapan dari mulut pedas a.k.a Draco. Bila dibanding-banding dia mirip sekali dengan kenalan Severus, namanya tidak salah Lucius dan Narcissa.

Narcissa memperlakukannya sangat baik, sering mengiriminya beberapa hadiah megah khas bangsawan. Sementara Lucius membuatnya bertambah dewasa karena perkataan pria itu yang kelewat bijaksana seperti Ayahnya. Mereka disayangi Harry, itulah kenapa—besok hari natal dirinya dan Severus akan mengunjungi mereka.

Begitu Draco menghilang dari pandangannya, Harry bernafas lega. Niatnya ingin menemui Dumbledore diurungkan, Harry merutuk nasibnya seraya menyentuh lehernya. Semoga nanti _dia_ tidak akan muncul di kehidupannya. Ia tidak mau hari-harinya rusak karena anak itu, apalagi tahun depan akan masuk ke Hogwarts. _Eh wait_? Kenapa di Hogwarts bisa ada anak lain selain Harry? Mungkin kesasar?

Harry mengangguk-ngangguk jelas setelah memprediksi kesimpulannya. Tidak mungkin jika dia tinggal di kastil impiannya, tanpa berpikir apa-apa—Harry mengangkat kakinya hendak mengelilingi koridor panjang.

Tidak tahu bahwa di belakang tembok bangunan—Draco tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Harry dengan lapar. Kilatan pada kedua irisnya terlihat bercahaya penuh nafsu, alih-alih memperhatikan Harry—Draco akhirnya mengikuti kemana _victim_ nya pergi. Sesekali bola berwarna abu-abunya mengamati lekukan tubuh Harry dan bongkahan bokongnya yang membuat Draco ingin meremasnya.

 _Know your age?_ —Persetan tentang umur. Yang dirinya butuhkan sekarang adalah ingin menumpahkan cairannya di dalam lubang hangat Harry. Dapat dibayangkan bocah rupawan itu menggeliat di atas ranjang dengan keadaan terikat. Hanya memikirkannya saja miliknya nyaris tegang. Jemarinya mengacak surai platina sedikit frustasi, nafsu yang tertahan.

Karena kalut dalam dirinya yang lain—tangannya sudah bersiap mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Harry. _"Feru—"_

"Sayang?"

Kalimat terpotong hingga mantranya tidak jadi dilafalkan. Suara sang Ibu mengintrupsi apa yang ia lakukan, menyembunyikan kekesalannya—Draco menoleh memandangi Narcissa sedang menatapi putranya khawatir. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kekhawatiran Ibu tercinta, Draco menggantikan ekspresinya menjadi seramah mungkin. Tongkatnya kembali di simpan di balik jubah hitam. Bunyi derap sepatu megah terdengar menggema begitu Draco berjalan menghampiri Narcissa.

Wanita itu mengulum senyum lembut seraya merengkuh badan anaknya erat. Jari Narcissa membelai pelan pipi Draco, menciuminya penuh kasih. Walau secara pribadi batinnya menolak segala perlakuan Narcissa pada dirinya yang terus menerus menganggap Draco masih seorang anak kecil. Memang benar dia belum berumur 17 tahun—dan terkadang Lucius melarang Narcissa untuk selalu memanjakannya.

Lucius mendidik Draco sangat ketat sampai waktu bermain pun dibatasi, begitulah hidup sebagai penerus bangsawan keluarga Malfoy. Kini hubungan Ibu dan Putranya terjalin sempurna ketika Draco membalas pelukannya. Mereka tampak menikmati waktunya meski ini keadaan yang bisa disebut sangat langka. Berat hati Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengarkan bunyi sepatu di belakangnya.

" _Daddy_ dan _Mummy_ mencarimu, _sweetheart_." Ujarnya mengusap pundak Draco. Lucius yang baru sampai melihat anaknya dingin tapi menyiratkan rasa khawatir karena tiba-tiba menghilang. " _Mum_ kira kamu pergi kemana,"

Lucius menepuk kepala Draco seraya mengajak mereka berdua untuk pulang ke Manor karena urusannya sudah selesai. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Draco dibutakan oleh tawaan Narcissa saat Lucius menggumamkan sebuah kata lelucon. Si _blonde agak_ terkejut menanggapi lelucon tersebut, ia kira Ayahnya tidak bisa bersikap humoris.

Mendadak ingatan beberapa waktu lalu terlintas di benaknya. Sosok Harry Potter yang kesakitan dengan ekspresi memelas kembali terekam. " _Dad,_ bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku tentang _Undeniable Immortal Binder_? Sepertinya aku menemukan _victim_ milikku." Kata Draco diiringi seringaian licik, bisa ditebak kini lelaki penerus itu mulai gila.

Narcissa membulatkan mata. "Draco? Kamu belum menemukan _nya_ 'kan?"

"Kemarin belum, sekarang sudah." Jawab Draco sekenanya seolah-olah kejadian tadi saat bersama Harry hanya angin lewat. Ia santai-santai saja meski telah menandai seseorang. Pandangannya kepada _victim_ untuk bersenang-senang dan menjadikan dia sebagai musuhnya. Sisi buruk Draco adalah—

Menyiksa apa yang dimilikinya. Terutama anak manis seperti Harry.

Ayah bersurai panjang lurus sampai pundak tersenyum bijak. Sembari berjalan mereka berdua menjelaskan tentang hal yang ditanyakan Draco. Mereka para orang tua tentu penasaran—siapa yang ditandai putra tercintanya? Kalau musuh-terpaksa mereka harus menerima dengan hati bersih. Kecuali memang Lucius perlu membunuhnya agar penandaan itu berakhir.

Berniat menanyakan—Lucius berdehem berpura-pura mendorong tenggorokannya agar tidak serak. Dalam hati, jantung Lucius berdetak tak beraturan bertanya-tanya siapa mangsanya?

Tak mau terus dihantui rasa penasarannya, Narcissa duluan mengambil _start_ nya.

"Sebelum itu, siapa _victim_ milikmu?" Narcissa bertanya hati-hati. Dia memperhatikan raut wajah Draco yang mengekspresikan ketertarikannya kepada mangsa baru. Draco tersenyum sambil melirik Ibunya. "Aku yakin kalian sudah saling kenal dengannya."

Balasan Draco membuat keduanya tambah kebingungan. Siapa sebenarnya?

"Greengrass?" tebak Lucius asal.

" _What?_ Nenek sihir itu? _Dad_ , walaupun dia takdirku aku tetap tidak akan memilihnya." Draco memutarkan bola matanya, mulai kesal karena mereka tidak menebaknya dengan jawaban benar.

Narcissa tampak berpikir lebih rasional meski air keringat meluncur membasahi sudut pelipisnya. Sungguh, anaknya membuatnya ingin mengetahui siapa mangsa yang ditandai juga yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Kemarin Draco bilang belum bertemu dengan mangsanya—tapi sekarang? Dengan kata lain Draco baru menandainya beberapa waktu lalu ketika Narcissa dan Lucius mencari keberadaannya.

Siapa yang tinggal di Hogwarts?

Seluruh asrama Hogwarts telah meninggalkan kamar masing-masing yang sudah dipastikan kepergiannya oleh Dumbledore. Kalau saja ada yang mau tinggal di kastil berhantu penuh cerita inu pasti orang itu adalah orang penting di dunia sihir.

 _Bingo._ "Harry. Apakah dia?"

Draco berhenti berjalan, ia bangga mendengar tebakan Ibunya yang tentu saja betul seratus persen. Senyumannya terlukis yang dibiarkan terpampang secara gratis, kedua lengan tanpa dibalut sarung tangan menggenggam tongkatnya sambil melafalkan suatu mantra agar menunjukan bayangan memori Harry dan dirinya dimana pertemuan mereka terlaksana baik.

Di sana Narcissa melongo menonton aksi Draco yang agresif menandai Harry sebuah simbol kepemilikan tak terbantahkan. Lucius tersenyum tipis, sesekali telapak tangannya mendarat mengenai pipi Draco.

" _Correct, mum_." Serunya bertepuk tangan. "Potter adalah milikku sekaligus musuhku."

 _'My little Potty... I want feel your skin. Ah, you make me hard—Potter!'_ Draco berdecak kesal. Suatu saat nanti bila sudah diterima untuk belajar sihir di Hogwarts—ia akan menghabisi Potter _nya_. " _Just wait me, baby_."

Baik, baru saja berumur 10 tahun pikiran Draco terpenuhi nafsu terlarang. Apalagi sudah—lupakan soal itu.

 _Touch you. Lick you. Suck you. And thrust you._

 _You are mine._  
 _I won't let you go._

Salju turun perlahan membuat sepanjang jalan tertutupi benda putih nan dingin. Seiring waktu berjalan semakin banyaknya salju-salju tersebut menumpuk di atap perumahan. Sebagian penyihir kecil menggunakan salju sebagai permainan, yaitu tangkap-lempar bola salju. Permainannya cukup mudah, para pemain hanya perlu mengambil salju dan membentuknya seperti bola kemudian melemparnya kepada si target.

Bagi yang kena itulah gilirannya untuk melempar balik sampai kena. Rasanya menyenangkan ditambah bermain bersama sahabat sehati, waktu pasti tak akan terasa karena dunia serasa milik masing-masing.

Tepat di depan gerbang raksasa keluarga Malfoy—Severus menekan bel pintu bosan. Beberapa kali jarinya menekan alat itu tidak henti, namun si pemilik lebih mengesalkan ketimbang menunggu murid paling bodohnya untuk menyelesaikan _essay_ nya. 2 menit berakhir kini gerbang tersebut otomatis terbuka sendirinya, Harry yang berada di belakang Severus berdecak kagum.

Saat kaki bocah berkacamata itu menginjak keramik megah khas bangsawan—Harry meneguk ludah paksa. Narcissa dan Lucius benar-benar kaya raya ya? Tidak lama mereka tiba di depan ruang utama. Jarak manor dari gerbang ternyata sangat jauh.

 _"Severus, Harry. Selamat datang!"_

Harry buru-buru menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Terlihat seorang wanita ramah menyambutnya lembut, Narcissa mengecup kening Harry sambil menggenggam tangannya, menuntun dia agar masuk ke dalam. "Ayo kemari, diluar dingin." Setelah memastikan dua tamunya duduk di atas sofa empuk—Narcissa menutupi pintu berlapis emasnya.

Lucius yang masih memakai kemejanya turun dari tangga. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis menyapa dirinya dan Severus. Pria pirang itu duduk di sebrang meja, menjabat tangan Ayah Harry. Mereka terlihat akhrab meski diantaranya terkadang tidak mau kalah.

"Ini cokelat panas faforitmu, Harry. Dan ini kopi untukmu, Severus." Gumam Narcissa meletakan minuman itu ke atas meja. Harry girang sendiri, tangannya segera mengambil gelas berisi cokelat panas—meminumnya khidmat melupakan alam dunia sekarang. Saking lezatnya Harry ingin mencicipinya lagi. Narcissa sangat cocok dijadikan Ibunya— _it's just a dream. I know it._

Severus terbatuk ketika Lucius menanyakan keberadaan Draco kepada Narcissa. Sang istri menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco sekarang. Mungkin masih tidur karena matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit menggantung di atas langit.

"Kemarin _Aunty_ tidak melihatmu, Harry. Padahal _Aunty_ ke Hogwarts lho." Narcissa tersenyum.

Harry mengedipkan mata sejenak, mencerna kata-kata bibi tersayang. "Maksud _Aunt_ 'Cissy kalau _Aunty_ mengunjungi Hogwarts kemarin? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Awalnya mau tapi sepertinya Lucius sibuk mengatur penawaran kepala sekolah Hogwarts." Kekeh Narcissa melipat kakinya yang dibiarkan ditumpu pada kaki kanannya.

Si kacamata mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia tidak melanjutkan pertanyannya melainkan memilih untuk menghabiskan minuman faforitnya. Ia tak sadar kalau Narcissa tengah memanggilkan seseorang supaya datang kemari menyapa tamu. Harry menyeruput cokelat panas itu dengan tangannya, gelas itu dipegang erat-erat takut jatuh. Karena Harry tahu harganya amat mahal, berbeda dari segi pembuatannya.

"Sayang, ada Harry dan Severus. Kemarilah," Narcissa berteriak lembut.

 _"Coming."_ Draco menyahut singkat.

Tak menyangka jika dua orang tua baik di hadapannya mempunyai anak. Pasti putra mereka sebaik Narcissa juga—Harry tidak sabar melihatnya. Ia ingin berkenalan dengannya, bermain, sekaligus mengajaknya berkeliling mengitari kebun Hogwarts. Atau memberitahukannya rahasia kecil tentang sekolah sihir _elite._ Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat baru saja memikirkannya.

Tapi sayang, harapan tak seindah yang diharapkan.

Sosok bocah tampan berambut _blonde_ turun dari tangga dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dan dasi terpasang rapih. Benar-benar anak bangsawan. _'Tunggu! Dia—yang kemarin?!'_ Ludah pun diteguk.

Alhasil Harry berdiri dari sofa, menunjuk Draco menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Narcissa memiringkan kepala, sementara Lucius dan Severus hanya mengamati mereka berdua diam-diam. "Kau—" Desis Harry tak suka cara bagaimana Draco menatapnya, dia selalu merendahkannya. Ataukah karena dia kaya raya? Sehingga bebas melakukan apa saja?

Mendapatkan respon Harry, Draco menaikan alisnya. Dengan tampang tak berdosa, ia mendudukan badannya di atas sofa.

"Ya, Potter? Kau merindukanku?" Draco lagi-lagi bertingkah menyebalkan yang membuat Harry geram.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Elak Harry bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika dirinya merindukan Draco. Siapa yang mau berdekatan dengannya? Rasanya ingin muntah saja.

Severus mendorong pundak Harry ke bawah agar kembali duduk manis di sampingnya. Tidak sopan jika berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun ketika bertamu, apalagi menunjuk seperti itu. Diakhiri hembusan nafas, Severus menenangkan Harry dengan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Walau gerakannya terbilang sangat kaku. Severus tidak pandai menjadi seorang Ayah. Kata siapa?

"Akui saja, Potter. Aku tahu kau merindukanku," goda Draco memenuhi ruangan menjadi panas.

"Tidak, kau pirang!"

Draco semakin menarik seringainya. Ia tersenyum miring mendapat respon Harry begitu manis _plus_ menggemaskan.

"Namaku bukan pirang, _sayang_."

"Terserah apa kataku, _pervert_!"

"Berani melawanku?"

Kesabaran Harry tinggal sedikit lagi, pipinya sudah memanas menahan amarahnya. Catat, Harry bukan orang yang sabar dicemoohi atau diejek, ia sedikit keras kepala juga. Demi mengalihkan rasa kesalnya—Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyak.

Para orang tua diam menyaksikan pertengkaran anak mereka masing-masing. Lucius menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sementara Severus-seperti biasa berwajah datar. Meski dalam hati khawatir karena belum pernah melihat Harry semarah ini.

Dilain sisi—Narcissa menitikan air mata di ruang dapur. Dia sudah berlari beberapa waktu lalu, mengambil kamera tentang pertemuan kedua mereka. Seandainya Lily masih hidup—pasti dirinya dan temannya akan berteriak menikmati pertengkaran adu mulut mereka. _'Lily, Draco dan Harry memang cocok.'_

Cocok? Darimananya?

 _"Accio_." Kata Draco melafalkan mantra. Sekejap kacamata yang dikenakan Harry melayang menjauhi pemiliknya. Di sebrang meja kaca sana Draco terkekeh melihat _emerald_ indah Harry. "Kejar aku bila kau ingin benda ini kembali."

Dengan santai Draco melompat ke belakang lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Malfoy! Itu tidak lucu!" Harry segera mengejar Draco. Dia meraba dinding-dinding agar tidak menubruk sesuatu disetiap langkahnya. "Malfoy!"

"Ya Potter?" Draco berhenti di kamarnya. Dia menunggu Harry memasuki ruangannya sembari berdiri angkuh.

"Kembalikan kacamataku!"

" _Make me._ "

Kesal diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Draco—Harry pun tidak tinggal diam. Badannya bergerak cepat berusaha menggapai kacamatanya yang teracung ke atas oleh tangan Draco. Salahkan anak di hadapannya lebih tinggi darinya sehingga sulit digapai. Karena Harry terus bersikeras menginginkan kacamatanya direbut kembali—Harry memilih berjinjit sambil menangkapnya yang sialnya Draco selalu tahu pergerakan Harry selanjutnya.

Ketika akan melompat dan lupa mendarat—Harry tidak sengaja kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga menubruk dada Draco dan menindihnya.

Kelopak mata Harry tertutup rapat-rapat. Rasanya tidak sakit—wajar karena Draco menahan beban tubuhnya. Ragu-ragu Harry membukakan irisnya begitu satu tangan Draco mulai menelusup tangannya ke balik baju yang dikenakan Harry. Refleksi ia menjerit tertahan merasakan jemari dingin Draco menyentuh kulit pinggangnya. Tanpa disadari—Harry menggeliat saat si pirang meremas perutnya.

"U-uh... Singkirkan tanganmu, Malfoy!" Harry meremas kedua bahu Draco erat-erat. Bibir digigit menahan suara yang ingin ia keluarkan akibat sentuhan Draco yang membuatnya mabuk. Harry nyaris saja mengeluarkan desahan ketika ibu jari sang Malfoy menekan nipple kanannya.

Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tekanan pada nipple Harry kian berubah menjadi cubitan kasar. "Ma-Malfoy sialan! Hentikan—khh!"

" _Seriously,_ Potter. Baru saja aku menyentuh putingmu sudah tegang seperti itu. Apalagi aku menembus bokongmu, huh?" Mengakhiri segala aktivitasnya, Draco bangkit untuk merubah posisinya. Duduk di atas lantai—alhasil Harry kini duduk di pangkuan Draco.

Saling pandang tidak mengungkapkan sepatah kata pun membuat suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Demi memecahkan keheningan semata—Draco berniat membuka suara, ia tak kalah menatap Harry dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Senyaman itu kah duduk di pangkuanku, Potter?" Godanya.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya tak sadar selama tiga menit berada di pangkuan musuhnya. Segera ia menyambar kacamatanya dari tangan Draco, ia memakaikannya kembali sambil mendorong dada Draco kesal. Setelah penglihatannya normal—Harry berbalik ingin pergi.

Tapi sepertinya Draco tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pergi.

"Pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf?" Draco ikut berdiri menegakan tubuhnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Lucu sekali. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal, Potter." Katanya sembari memeluk Harry erat dan menggelitikinya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Draco mengecap leher mulus milik Harry. Lidahnya menari menjelajahinya kemudian menghimpitnya ke dinding. Draco menahan kedua tangan Harry di atas kepalanya, tak memperdulikan jika bocah itu sudah terengah-engah melawan sensasi aneh.

Bukan Draconis bila membiarkan Harry beristirahat melainkan dirinya semakin bersemangat menjalajahi tubuh seksi itu. Draco membuka kancing Harry—merobeknya karena menghalangi pemandangan utamanya.

"Hentikan Malfoy! Hhh—" Harry menumpahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menghilangkan rasa aneh di balik perutnya.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Mulutnya menggigit perpotongan leher Harry. Menikmatinya sesekali menghisap kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. "Nhh—tsk Malfoy! Berhenti menyentuhku!"

Sementara di belakang pintu kamar Draco—ketiga orang tua tengah mendengarkan mereka secara seksama. Narcissa menahan diri agar tidak berteriak, Lucius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Severus hanya memasang wajah datar. Meski diam-diam dua pria dewasa ini berharap dapat melihatnya langsung dengan kedua matanya. Lupakan.

 _"Malfoy! Kau brengsek!"_

 _"Yes baby? Kau ingin aku menekan putingmu lagi?"_

 _"Lepaskan aku—Khh!"_

 _"Tidak mau,"_

 _"Malfoy! Ini tidak lucu!"_

 _"Aku tidak sedang melucu,"_

 _"Lepas!"_

 _"Mulutmu berkata demikian namun tubuhmu menolak perkataanmu. Lihat,"_ Draco menggesekan selangkangan Harry menggunakan lutut kakinya—membuat Harry semakin mengerang.

 _"Hentikan!"_

Begitulah cerita mereka saat pertama kali Harry mengunjungi Malfoy's Manor. Dipenuhi pertengkaran ditambah bumbu cinta disetiap alurnya, Draco yang nafsu tidak dapat menahan diri—Harry yang menolak membuat si pirang makin bersemangat menjamah kulit mulus milik musuhnya.

Tidak disadari juga oleh mereka—bahwa dibalik pintu lapisan emas dikerumuni orang tua. Saking asyiknya mengecap tubuh mangsanya sampai tidak menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya. Beruntung Draco dapat menggunakan tongkat sihir sehingga memudahkan memperlakukan Harry sesuai keinginan—berbeda dengan pemilik kacamata bulat kuno—masih berusaha keras menentang tuannya sambil menggeliat mencoba melepas diri di atas pangkuan sang pangeran Malfoy.

Sepasang iris abu-abu merekam aksi perlawanan Harry yang membuat nafsunya semakin meningkat. Bagaimana bisa berhenti kalau Harry terus mengerang dengan wajah memelas? _'Fuck you...'_ —Draco menyisir rambut rapihnya ke belakang, memanalisir birahinya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan menghentikan perlakuannya. Draco membiarkan anak itu bebas untuk sementara, badan tegap milik penerus keluarga bangsawan ditegakkan. Badannya didudukkan di atas ranjang berukuran _king size,_ masih dengan memperhatikan Harry di atas lantai.

Nafas lega terhembus tanpa rasa risih akan kejadian selanjutnya. Kini sepenuhnya Harry bisa bergerak semaunya, terima kasih kepada bocah _so tahu_ yang berhasil menghancurkan pagi hari natalnya. Tatapan tajam Harry diberikan langsung kepada Draco—dan _sialnya_ laki-laki pirang itu tidak bosannya mengamati setiap gerakan dirinya. Apa yang salah dengan otak dia?

"Kau gila, Malfoy." Desis Harry menepuk-nepuk pakaian, membersihkannya dari kotoran debu.

"Setidaknya aku gila karena kau, Potter. Salahmu yang membuat diri _ku_ seperti ini." Balasnya penuh penekanan di salah satu kalimatnya.

Belaian angin menyapa rambut masing-masing. Tiupan lembut berasal dari jendela raksasa di belakang Draco datang, menyebabkan suhu mendadak turun. Mata Harry meremang menatap pepohonan lebat menari mengikuti arus permainan angin tersebut, bisa dilihat sekarang—Harry terkagum-kagum taman di manor yang sedang dirinya kunjungi. Bukan hanya cantik, namun segar dan murni. Cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran saat lelah.

Lamunannya tersadar setelah mendengarkan jawaban Draco. Kedua alis yang terukir manis menekuk tajam mencerna kata-kata barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini aku membuatmu gila? Lucu sekali, Malfoy! Kita baru bertemu kemarin dan kau menyalahkanku jika semua kegilaanmu itu salahku!?" Harry mendecak kesal.

Namun sepertinya Draco tetap santai-santai saja meski di depannya ada lelaki yang mencoba memojokinya. Bibirnya diukirkan senyum licik, Draco melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Pakaian serba megah khas bangsawan terkadang tak senyaman baju piyama ketika tidur, sekalian telanjang ya? Bisa mati disiksa Lucius nanti.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Potter."

"Apa yang aku tidak ketahui?"

Pertanyaan Harry mampu sedikit mengejutkan Draco. "Kau akan mengetahuinya diakhir nanti. Semoga kau bertahan dengan hidup barumu yang sudah menantimu, Potter."

 _Karena aku tidak akan menyerah._

 _Sepahit apapun penolakanmu terhadapku, rasaku tak pernah berubah meski memang aku punya banyak pilihan._

 _Kau hanya milikku, Potter._

— _Musuh kesayangan milikku karena membuatku tertarik padamu._

 _ **"Fuck you, Potter!" (c) Leenalytte**_

 _ **Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Warning: Yaoi, boyslove, homosexsual, mature, typos, EYD, and others.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Pairing: DraRry (DracoxHarry)**_  
 _ **Slight! BlaisexTheo**_  
 _ **Slight! FredxGeorge**_  
 _ **Slight! CedrixHarry**_  
 _ **Slight! GinnyxLuna**_  
 _ **Slight! PansyxHermione**_  
 _ **And other slight**_

 _ **Don't like don't read.**_  
 _ **This is just for fun.**_

 _ **Thanks to Chriselda &Kyuushirou.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Dinihari pukul empat di suatu bangunan gelap tanpa cahaya ada satu orang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke kereta pada pukul sembilan nanti. Setiap kebutuhan menuju sekolahan Hogwarts diteliti baik-baik sampai memeriksanya berulang kali. Dari kemarin anak rupawan manis ini belum tertidur akibat memikirkan kesenangan mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah sihir. Ya, dirinya ialah seorang penyihir dari keluarga Potter.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Ayah angkatnya, Severus Snape mengijinkannya bersekolah di Hogwarts tanpa syarat apapun. Kebebasan menyertainya selagi tidak melanggar aturan, meski sialnya ia tidak dapat berbicara dengan Severus bahkan menyapanya seolah-olah sudah saling kenal. Hal ini karena Dumbledore takut beberapa anak Hogwarts akan membocorkan kenyataan yang ada kepada orang tuanya yang merupakan masih anggota _Death Eater_ , memang pada dasarnya pelahap maut telah dibubarkan oleh pihak kementrian sihir.

Harus berpura-pura tak mengenali Ayahnya cukup membuat nyali Harry merosot sepenuhnya. Tapi mengingat keinginannya menjadi pahlawan dan penyihir terkuat di dunia akhirnya kembali membangkitkan semangat sosok Harry Potter.

Satu tahun berlalu terasa cepat baginya, sehari-hari di ruang bawah tanah bersama Ayahnya sangat menyenangkan. Belum lagi Severus selalu menceritakan cerita atau lebih tepatnya dongeng disaat Harry bermimpi buruk mengenai buku hitam yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar hijau tengkorak muncul di permukaan tersebut. Terkadang mengingat semua mimpinya, entah mengapa rasanya seperti nyata bahwa ia akan menghadapi itu. Dan paling menakutkannya, _The Dark Lord_ bangkit, hidup kembali dalam keadaan tanpa hidung.

Kekuatan mengerikan disertai lafalan mantra menghancurkan Hogwarts. Salah satu teman Harry mati terkena kutukan _You-Know-Who,_ anehnya ia tidak diberi tahu siapa Raja Kegalapan tersebut. Severus menolak mentah-mentah tidak mau memberi tahu siapa nama dalang kematian kedua orang tuanya. Padahal Harry sudah melakukan jurus andalannya, yaitu memelas. Mungkin masalah ini terlalu serius? Oke, dimaklumi.

Mengenai Narcissa dan Lucius—terakhir kali mereka berkunjung untuk melihat Harry sekitar minggu lalu. Jangan tanyakan dimana si pirang itu berada—

 _Tok tok tok_

Jendela kamar terketuk oleh seekor burung hantu hitam. Diantara dua kakinya membawakan surat sesuatu, segera jendelanya digeser ke samping mempersilahkan burung tersebut masuk ke dalam. Harry mengelus kepala hewan kesayangan Severus Snape, mengecupnya pelan sebelum pengantar surat itu kabur terburu-buru. Sekarang, mari membaca secarik kertas ini.

 _To: Harry Potter_

 _Datanglah ke stasiun 9 ₃_ _/_ _₄ sekarang. Jangan sampai ketinggalan kereta atau aku mengurangi uang jajanmu. Keluarga Weasley menunggumu di depan stasiun._

 _Salam,_  
 _Severus._

"Oh _Father_ , suratmu singkat sekali. Tapi terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi—Harry menarik koper besarnya. Severus tidak memberikan kata sisipan atau sekadar _hati-hati di jalan_ , bukankah orang lain sering mengatakan semacam begitu? Mungkin Severus tipe orang penyembunyi. Ia lebih baik memendamnya dalam hati, sendiri.

Tidak seru.

Mengakhiri rengutannya, Harry membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian berjalan mengitari jalan raya yang masih sepi. Langit kelam yang perlahan diisi matahari menjadi pemandangan utama baginya melihat alam bebas. Sepanjang jalan sepatunya menggema menemani kesunyian semata. Sedikit angker bila harus jujur, tapi Harry tak memperdulikannya. Ingat, ia merupakan sosok pemberani yang ditakdirkan meneruskan tugas Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tidak terasa—Harry tiba di sebuah stasiun. Bola mata hijau seterang kunang-kunang meneliti jalan-jalan yang akan disusuri olehnya. Ada beberapa petugas pengaman di sudut kereta, tidak menyiakan-nyiakan kesempatan—Harry mendekati penjaga itu.

" _Excuse me_ , _sir_." Sebisa mungkin tangannya menarik koper sambil mendekati pria bertopi.

"Ya, nak?" tanyanya sopan.

Harry mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seraya meluruskan otot-ototnya. "A-apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Di dunia _muggle_ tentu Harry harus bersikap sopan, takutnya mereka membencinya. Masalahnya bisa runyam bila dibenci oleh para _muggle_.

Terdengar suara tawa dari pria yang baru saja ditanyakan Harry. Refleksi degup jantungnya bertambah kencang merasa was-was menerima respon si pengaman stasiun. Dengan sabar, Harry menunggu tawa pria tersebut reda.

"Tentu saja boleh, nak. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" terlihat pria di hadapannya tersenyum ramah.

 _Thanks Merlin!_ —Harry berdehem memulai pertanyaannya. "Dimana jalan ke kereta 9 _₃_ _/_ _₄_?"

"Berapa kali aku menjawab? Jalur itu tidak ada! Ya ampun, ternyata di sini banyak orang bodoh. Bukankah sebelum masuk sudah diberikan kereta yang sudah disiapkan? Ah! Atau kau masuk lewat belakang, hm? Kemari kau anak kecil! Aku perlu melaporkannya!" seru si penjaga mencengkram tangan Harry.

 _Save me now!_

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya anak saya sedang melantur tidak jelas. Ayo sayang," cengkraman pada tangannya dilepaskan begitu pria itu sudah menerima penjelasan.

Harry hanya mengedipkan kedua bola matanya polos, tidak mengerti akan situasi sekarang. Terlebih lagi, siapa wanita _gendut_ yang seenaknya menarik tangannya paksa menuju ke suatu tempat? Tergesa-gesa Harry menarik lengannya kembali. Tatapan gusar miliknya ditunjukan ketika wanita berumur 37 tahun menatapnya balik.

Rambut keriting berwarna merah dengan wajah ramah—Harry menaikan alisnya saat wanita tersebut mengusap kepalanya.

"Harry, kementrian sihir menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu ke kereta 9 _₃_ _/_ _₄_. Panggil saja aku Molly, sayang." Kata wanita yang mengaku sebagai Molly.

Ragu-ragu Harry mengangguk. " _Yes, Mrs. Molly_. Tapi dimana keretanya?"

Molly tertawa menanggapi kebingungan Harry. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sembari menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke tembok datar. Melihatnya Harry melongo tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Molly. Namun sayang, beberapa anak seumurannya datang dan langsung mendorong trolinya ke depan—alhasil orang itu menghilang sekejap.

Barulah Harry percaya—meski dalam hati masih menyimpan rasa ragu.

" _Come on,_ Harry. Anakku baru saja melewati ini, kau akan bertemu dengannya. Cobalah,"

Belum sempat Harry berterima kasih-sebuah tangan mendorong punggungnya sehingga ia terdorong ke tembok tersebut. Matanya terpejam erat tidak mau melihat kelanjutannya jika saja ia menubruk dinding ini. Tetapi sepertinya tidak, kini dirinya telah berdiri di hadapan kereta bertulisan 9 _₃_ _/_ _₄_.

Kaki Harry melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Banyak orang berteriak kegirangan berada di sini, ia mencari ruangan kosong sambil berjalan mengelilingi kereta. Disaat Harry menemukan ruang kosong—tangannya langsung menggeser pintu kaca—namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya dari belakang.

Dengan malas Harry memutar kepalanya ingin melihat siapa dalang pengganggunya.

Demi celana dalam Merlin!

"Menyingkir dari ruangan kami, Potter." Ujar sosok itu, dengan sengaja menubruk bahu Harry menggunakan pundaknya. Seolah tidak salah apapun, Draco Malfoy beserta teman-temannya duduk di ruangan yang ditemukan Harry.

Kesal melihat kelakuan Draco yang super menyebalkan, Harry bergegas membalikkan badan hendak mencari ruang kosong lainnya. Tapi sepertinya Draco tidak akan membiarkan Potter _nya_ pergi begitu saja. Kakinya dilipat hingga bertumpu, sambil menatapi Harry—Draco mengeluarkan seringai biasanya.

Ketiga sahabat karib bernama Pansy Parkinson, Theodero Nott, dan Blaise Zabini terkekeh melihat Draco terhibur oleh lelaki mungil berkacamata.

"Pacar barumu, Drake?" tanya Pansy diikuti kikikan geli.

Draco menarik senyum miringnya sembari menepuk kursinya yang kosong. Mengajak Harry untuk duduk di sebelahnya secara tidak langsung. Namun sayang sekali—Harry tampak tidak tertarik dengan tawaran Draco, terbukti ekspresi anak pahlawan itu terlihat tak nyaman. Cengkraman jemarinya pada koper kian mengerat, merasa direndahkan oleh keempat seangkatannya.

Baru saja di kereta sudah membuat amarahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun. Harry menghela nafas panjang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Lebih baik aku duduk di atas lantai saja daripada duduk bersebalahan denganmu, Malfoy." Ujar Harry hendak menarik kopernya untuk mencari ruang lain.

Alis Draco tertaik. "Aku mempersilahkanmu duduk di sini, Potter. Dan kau menolak kebaikanku? Berani sekali," ia menyeringai.

Theo menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Ikut _nimbrung_ apa yang dikatakan Draco bersama Harry. "Mungkin dia takut padamu, Drake. Wajar dia 'kan belum bisa menguasai sihir satu pun?"

Pansy menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Blaise menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, melirik Harry menggunakan sudut mata.

"Kemari, Potter." Perintahnya tegas.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Ingin aku paksa saja, hm?"

Ketika Harry akan membalas tawaran Draco—kalimatnya terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang di depannya. Laki-laki berambut kemerahan dengan tampang ramah datang menyambut kedatangannya. Harry mengedipkan kedua mata, seolah-olah melupakan amarahnya setelah bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Ronald Weasley merangkul bahu Harry, mengajak dia untuk ke ruangan miliknya yang sudah ditempati. Sebelum pergi, sorot pandangannya memandangi Draco Malfoy dingin. Yang pasti dibalas tatapan tajam dari sang pewaris, tak sadar—Draco memperlihatkan kilat matanya membuat Pansy pindah tempatnya di samping si pirang.

"Tenang, Drake. Weasley tidak akan merebut milikmu," ungkap Pansy mengusap punggung Draco sekadar menenangkannya.

Bisa gawat jika Draco kehilangan kendalinya, ia bisa menyerang siapa saja. Apalagi membunuh—pada waktu umur 5 tahun—kata Narcissa Draco sudah membunuh kurang lebih 6 orang, akibatnya para korban kehilangan darah begitu banyak. Seakan kasus itu ditutup rapat oleh pihak kementrian sihir—Lucius akhirnya mengambil tindakan kepada anaknya. Ia melatih Draco cara bagaimana mengontrol diri serta kekuatan pribadi lain.

Sejak insiden pembunuhan tersebut—Draco sedikit sadar diri meskipun keinginannya untuk menghisap darah tidak pernah terpenuhi. Kini irisnya kembali berwarna abu-abu, ekspresinya dingin memperhatikan Harry _nya_ pergi begitu saja dengan tawa canda.

"Brengsek Weasley." Draco mendecak kesal mengacak surainya frustasi.

" _Come on,_ Drake. Apa yang membuatmu marah? Hanya karena dia disentuh oleh—temannya?" tebak Blaise memakan cemilan dari tas Pansy.

Theo menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, ikut mencomot satu permen cokelat megah khas keluarga Parkinson dan memasukannya ke mulut. Dapat dirasakan rasa manis menjalar ke lidahnya, menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya sedang menghabiskan cemilan kesukaannya—Pansy mengangkat tangannya menampar pipi mereka masing-masing. Berani sekali menghabiskan cokelat buatan Ibunya.

Sementara di tempat Ronald Weasley berada—seorang wanita ikal menerjang memeluk leher sang pahlawan. Harry dibuat sesak tak dapat bernafas teratur yang langsung dilepaskan Ronald.

Hermione Granger menggerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. Ia mempersilahkan Harry untuk duduk dan menyimpan barang bawaannya, tak sampai berapa menit membereskannya—Ronald duduk di samping Harry sembari mengulurkan tangannya, memintanya berjabat tangan. Ragu-ragu si Potter kecil menerima uluran tersebut. Di sebrang kursi terlihat Hermione tersenyum geli. Sepertinya gadis ini senang akan balasan Harry yang kikuk.

"Namaku Ronald Weasley, panggil saja Ron." Kata Ron _nyengir_.

Disusul Hermione yang siap-siap ingin menjabat lengan lembut Harry. "Panggil aku 'Mione, nama lengkapku Hermione Granger. Aku berasal dari keluarga _muggle_ namun anehnya aku ditakdirkan menjadi seorang penyihir." Jelasnya membeberkan rahasia pribadinya.

Harry mengangguk canggung—melepaskan tangan Hermione takut melihat tatapan Ron yang sedari tadi tersenyum aneh, entah ancaman atau memang wajahnya begitu. Berniat mengedarkan pandangan ke arah jendela—sosok wanita berpakaian _maid_ datang membawa banyak makanan di troli. Harry tentu tidak tertarik membelinya—ingat Ayahnya pernah bilang jangan membeli apapun kecuali perutnya sedang sangat lapar.

Mengingat Severus terlalu menjaga kesehatan dirinya membuat Harry senang. Dalam diam ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa senangnya belajar bersama Ayahnya nanti di kelas ramuan nanti.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan diri." Ron menyela pikiran Harry.

"Ah—Harry Potter. Namaku Harry Potter." Balasnya kikuk.

Hermione yang sedang membeli tiga cokelat kodok menoleh ke tempat dimana kedua temannya mengobrol ringan. Gadis ikal tersebut menunjukan senyum lembut seraya membayar makanan yang dibelinya, selesai berterima kasih—Hermione duduk di atas kursi. Memberi Ron dan Harry sebuah cokelat berbentuk kodok yang dibungkus unik.

Bola mata _emerald_ nya dikedip beberapa kali. Apa cokelat ini enak? Harry menelan ludahnya paksa. "Makan saja, _mate_. Itu tidak akan membuatmu mati,"

 _Father.. Aku baru tahu cokelat ini._ Dengan canggung, jemari pucat nan mulus miliknya menerima uluran bocah cilik itu. Permukaan makanan ringan yang disebut-sebut cokelat memang menyerupai kodok, bukan hanya kodok—namun itu bergerak-gerak ingin kabur. Sukses membuat Harry ingin muntah. Berniat menolak—ia menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat.

Kalau dirinya menolak pemberian mereka pasti akan menyakiti hatinya.

Karena tidak mau membuat kedua teman barunya tersakiti, akhirnya Harry memberanikan diri untuk memakannya. Toh—mereka juga memakannya juga, berarti makanan ini tak berbahaya. _Hanya satu gigit_ —

"Enak 'kan?" Hermione menggigit cokelatnya.

Harry mengangguk mantap, ternyata rasanya lebih enak dibandingkan kue vanilla yang dibeli kemarin. Dan mereka bertiga akhirnya kalut dalam obrolan hangat. Layaknya keluarga yang baru saja bertemu setelah berabad tahun berpisah.

Karena terlalu menikmati perbincangan mereka sampai tak sadar bila kereta sudah tiba di depan danau hitam. Seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kereta berhamburan keluar memilih perahu untuk menjadi sarana transportasinya. Sebelum Harry hendak naik ke perahu—tak sengaja pandangannya menemukan sosok Draco. Anak itu tidak menaiki perahu melainkan pergi dengan tangga rahasia di bawah tanah bersama— _what?_ Ayahnya?

Harry hanya menghela nafas sepertinya Severus menyembunyikan rahasia lain yang tidak boleh dirinya ketahui. Terpaksa ia mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh memilih untuk mengikuti Hermione dan Ron.

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas perahu sambil memperhatikan lampu-lampu menyala di sekitar bangunan kastil Hogwarts. Semua murid khususnya ditahun pertama pasti berdecak kagum melihat bangunan tua yang begitu berdiri kokoh menjulang mencakar langit. Hermione tersenyum kecil seraya menyentuh air danau tersebut yang terasa sangat dingin. Ron ikut melakukannya, menggerakan tangannya.

"'Mione, aku tak yakin nanti dapat asrama yang kuinginkan." Sahut Ron mengurut dada.

Hermione menjitak kepala Ron, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang sembari memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya yang terlihat manis. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Ron! Memang iya kau penakut tapi kau pasti cocok di Gryffindor."

Ron menarik alis, "kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

" _C'mon_ , Ron! Kau tidak pintar, payah, pemalas, penakut—asrama apa yang cocok denganmu? Tidak ada. Kupastikan kau ditempatkan di Gryffindor," jelas Hermione seraya turun dari perahu setelah sampai direrumputan hijau khas Hogwarts.

Di sana sudah ada Minerva McGonagall tengah berdiri di depan pintu raksasa. Harry ditarik Hermione paksa agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam.

Begitu sampai di dalam tepatnya di Great Hall—lampu-lampu yang menggantung di atas adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Ron dan Hermione. Mereka berdua berputar kegirangan nyaris menubruk seseorang kalau saja Harry tidak memberi mereka peringatan kecil.

Murid ditahun pertama diperintahkan berdiri di hadapan semua Profesor Hogwarts. Bisa dilihat Severus sedang duduk tenang sembari memperhatikan anak tercintanya dalam diam.

Sang topi seleksi dipegang Minerva, setengah murid lainnya merasa canggung—ketakutan dimana mereka akan ditempatkan.

"Baiklah langsung saja kita mulai," Minerva memakaikan kacamatanya, membaca kertas deretan nama murid.

Kedua tangan Harry menggenggam ujung bajunya, gugup. Tak sadar jika Draco sedari tadi mengamati Harry dengan tatapan remeh.

"Pansy Parkinson,"

Gadis berambut pendek maju, langsung duduk di atas kursi.

 _"Slytherin!"_

Sontak meja Slytherin riuh bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan kawan baru.

"Hermione Granger,"

 _"Gryffindor!"_

"Ronald Weasley,"

 _"Gryffindor!"_

Ron menyentuh dadanya—dapat dirasakan detakan jantungnya berdegup tak teratur. Ia memeluk Hermione erat sambil menitikan air mata, masih takut. "Aku bilang apa tadi? Kau pasti bersamaku, Ron!" Katanya berniat menenangkan sahabatnya.

Bocah bersurai kemerahan itu tersenyum lebar berterima kasih kepada Hermione yang selalu berpikir positif kapanpun disituasi apapun.

Selanjutnya—

"Harry Potter,"

Otomatis semuanya hening, semua pasang mata tertuju pada sosok bocah berparas manis yang terduduk di atas kursi. Tampak si penyeleksi berpikir kebingungan. Harry memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _"Baumu aneh, nak."_

 _What—?_

 _"Seperti apa tempat impianmu?"_

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bisikan topi itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

 _Aku ingin bersama teman-temanku. Ron... dan 'Mione._

Topi tersebut tersenyum tipis. _"Anak yang aneh."_

...

 _"Gryffindor!"_

Senyum merekah terlukis jelas dibibir Harry—si kacamata berlari memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Selamat Harry! Akhirnya kita bisa bersama!" Hermione mencubit hidung Harry gemas, sementara Ron hanya tertawa. Sesekali mengacak-ngacak rambut Harry.

"Draco Malfoy,"

Begitu nama itu terdengar—suara tepuk tangan yang awalnya riuh menjadi sunyi.

Harry mengerutkan kening penasaran, kepalanya ditolehkan mengarahkan dimana sosok Draco Malfoy yang berjalan melewati kerumunan dengan angkuh.

Tatapannya seperti biasa—merendahkan semua orang. Saat sampai di depan, Draco tidak duduk—ia hanya berdiri menunggu Minerva memberikannya topi.

Tapi anehnya—si penyeleksi tidak ditempelkan di atas kepala Draco. Minerva hanya menyodorkan topi itu kepadanya. Jari telunjuk si pirang didekatkan di depan mulut topi tersebut, nyaris bersentuhan.

Alis Draco tertaik mendapati respon topi itu nampak _shock_.

"Kusarankan kau menutup mulutmu." Bisik Draco menunggu jawaban.

Minerva pura-pura bisu, tak mau mendengar percakapan Draco apalagi aura anak itu yang sangat menusuk.

" _—Lord Slytherin.."_

Dumbledore membulatkan kedua matanya. Murid-murid dari tahun pertama dan tahun terakhir terkejut, sangat terkejut mendengar langsung keputusan sang penyeleksi.

" _Slytherin!"_

Tak ada gemuruh tepuk tangan—mereka terlalu enggan menyoraki sosok pangeran es Slytherin. Sebelum Draco meninggalkan tempat—ia menyempatkan untuk menatap Harry. Bibirnya tersenyum licik, kemudian berbalik hendak duduk di meja Slytherin.

Pansy duluan yang memeluk leher Draco, tentu dibalas oleh pelototan Blaise.

"Drake~ Oh _honey_ aku kira aku akan berpisah denganmu." Pansy tersenyum lega.

Draco memeluk pinggang Pansy, menundukan kepala menatap temannya. "Jangan memelukku, Pans. Kau tidak lihat si darah lumpur melihat kita? Dia cemburu," Draco berbisik pelan.

Ketika ditatap Pansy untuk memastikan—Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau benar, Drake." Pansy menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang. "Dia cemburu, lucu sekali."

 _"Attention please."_

Dumbledore Albus berdiri di singgasananya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts dan nikmati makan malam kalian." Katanya menjentikan jari—otomatis makanan mewah sudah berada di depan mata.

Ron meraih sendok dan garpu—menyantap daging kesukaannya rakus.

Besok adalah hari pertama mereka belajar. Harry melirik Severus, memberikan senyum tipis meski Ayahnya langsung menoleh ke arah lain.

Oh.

Bagaimana dengan musuhnya?

Semoga saja tidak mengganggu.

 **To be continue.**

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 _Jangan lupa review._

 _-Leenalytte-_


	2. Enemies

_**Balasan untuk review**_

 **deebul:** Wow. Long story. Tapi aku suka hhe. Semangat buat melanjutkan. Ceritanya bagus banget!

 _(Benarkah "Bagus banget"? Oh, terima kasih. Senang fanficku dibaca olehmu)_

 **Ain:** Go go semangat author.  
lanjut ceritanya yaaaaa

 _(Iya ini dilanjut kok. Terima kasih, ya manis)_

 **C just for B:** Menurutku ini cukup manis interaksi antara Draco sama Harry. Aku sukaaaa~ apalagi dengan sikat Draco yang posesif gemesin gituu. Kuharap ini cepat dilanjutkan yaaa. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menunggunya. Ini ff Drarry pertama yang kubaca, dan ini mengagumkan hehe.  
Semangat untuk melanjutkannya yaaa!

 _(Oh, baguslah kalau ini fanfic drarry pertamamu, aku lega jadi yang pertama. Jangan ada yang kedua diantara kita ya? /plakk)_

 **wui shui san:** jadi penasaran... lanjut lg ceritanya ya...

 _(Iya, baby. Ini kan dilanjut? Gak penasaran juga ke Authornya?)_

 **Vilan616:** aq sangat menanti kelanjtnya. Tp tlng jgn terlalu jahat ma uke manis kita, harry ok

 _(Aku menanti review mu juga. Hn, iya akan diusahakan. Soalnya, Author suka nyiksa uke.)_

 **DraRryShipper:** Kyahh Draco-nya keren banget asw!  
Tambahin dong posesifnya~ Itu cocok sekali Draco-nya!  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya!

 _(Authornya gak keren juga, huh? /plakk)_

 **Xi-U00:** Woah... Mantap banget. Aku nggak tau mau bilang apa lagi. Pokoknya DraRy aku padamu sama nggak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya. Ditunggu~ ganbaree...

 _(Bilang apa saja bebas, jangan nunggu fanficnya—lebih baik tunggu Authornya saja ya? /plakk)_

 **Kyuushirou:** Semangat untuk kelanjutannya ya, ditunggu~  
Keep writing 3

 _(Jangan ditunggu, itu sakit baby. Thanks)_

 **Ren Afrezya:** Keren. Wah.. Aku suka karakternya Draco..  
Next ya.. Ditunggu kelanjutannya.. Dan saranku sih bahasanya agak dibenerin dikit.. Agak bikin bingung bacanya..Next ka.. Mangatz.. Ganbatte~ wkwk

 _(Akan diusahakan dibenarkan ya, maaf jadi buat bingung. Kepalamu baik-baik saja, kan? Butuh obatnya gak? Kemari, mau Author kecup /plakk)_

 **ScarheadFerret:** Kyaaaaa Draco emang ga bisa lepas sama sifat pervertnya

Aku suka diksi dan gaya bahasa fic ini.  
Well, biarpun ada sedikit typo but it's ok.

Dan juga penokohan Draco keknya bakal sakral banget sampe Sorting Hat gitu amat haha

 _(Thanks, Scarhead. Author juga suka diksi dan gaya fic milikmu.)_

 **Levader:** masih lanjut kann?

 _(Iya sayang)_

 **takaaime:** dtunggu up slnjutnya kak

 _(Thanks sudah nunggu. Mendingan nunggu Authornya saja. /plakk)_

 **hanazawa kay:** Wowwwww Aku kira harry akan 1 asrma dan kamar dengan draco xixixixi

 _(Kalau dia sekamar sama semenya—nanti dia habis dirape tiap malam, baby)_

 **Kalila 12:** fighting for the next chapter! like your story

 _(Gak sekalian suka ke Authornya juga? /plakk Btw thanks ya)_

 **HiNa devilujoshi:** Ini akan lanjutkan? Ku suka

 _(Iya masih dilanjut. Maaf nunggu lama ya)_

 _Thanks for the review._

* * *

Suasana di Great Hall penuh dengan obrolan kecil sesama asrama masing-masing. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias, khususnya para siswa tahun pertama. Lelaki berkacamata bulat menguap lebar setelah menghabiskan makanan mewah khas Hogwarts. Hermione menyenggol pundak Harry yang tidak sengaja melamun menatapi piring kosong dengan datar. Gadis ikal itu menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pundak sahabat barunya.

Nyaman berada dilamunannya sendiri—Harry mengedipkan mata menyadari tepukan halus pada pundaknya. Kepala berambut hitam berantakan menoleh ke tempat Hermione duduk di sampingnya. Sadar bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Harry menyunggingkan senyum tipis menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja. Hermione menghembuskan nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan makan-makannya.

Di sebrang meja—terlihat beberapa anak Slytherin saling membisik satu sama lain mengobrolkan tentang murid tahun pertama. Tidak puasnya mereka membicarakan Draco Malfoy sebagai murid paling _berbahaya_ dan tersegani. Bukan hanya nama keluarganya yang terkenal akan kebangsawanan tetapi Draco juga akan menjabat sebagai prefek. Namun sayang, si pirang sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi pengaman Hogwarts.

Ia lebih senang melanggar aturan atau menjahili murid lain. Persetan mengenai poinnya, toh—Draco akan mengumpulkannya kembali. Jangan lupakan otak miliknya cerdas kelewat batas.

Kini bibir plum Draco merekahkan sebuah senyum sinis yang ditunjukkan untuk bangku Gryffindor. Sebelah alis diayunkan ke atas begitu Blaise menaikan ibu jarinya, mereka seperti merencanakan sesuatu untuk seseorang. Tidak terlewat, Pansy ikut terkekeh menatapi Hermione tengah menyantap makan malam bersama kedua sahabat baru.

Terlihat jelas ekspresi bahagia terpampang pada wajah cantiknya, Pansy menopang dagu di atas punggung tangan. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang disukainya diam-diam, ia mengenali Hermione ketika umur 9 tahun. Di sana penuh ketidak sengajaan, Hermione yang masih polos memberikan syal di musim dingin saat Pansy kehilangan jejak orang tua. Sampai sekarang, Pansy terperangkap dengan perasaan lama.

Tak bisa _move on?_ Atau _baper_?

"Crabbe, jangan ambil makananku!" Theo menyipitkan mata mendapat tiga comot dari samping tempat duduk.

Sementara sang pelaku menggendikan bahu tak peduli, terus melanjutkan makannya khidmat begitu pun dengan Goyle. Duo anak rakus makanan itu tidak mengidahkan tatapan dingin Draco, maklum—mereka belum tahu apa-apa mengenai jati diri para bangsawan.

Goyle menyandarkan punggungnya ke depan, meletakan kepala di atas meja.

"Kenyang..." Sahutnya pelan dengan perut penuh.

Bocah berkulit hitam manis memutar bola mata menyaksikan reaksi Goyle setelah makan banyak. "Wajar, bodoh. Selagi Dumbledore memberikan pengumuman penting—kau daritadi hanya makan."

"Aku belum makan, Zabini. Ibuku melarangku makan karena tubuh besarku." Balas Goyle jujur sembari menepuk-nepuk perut.

Draco menarik senyum tipis memaklumi sikap kedua teman seangkatannya yang tidak menghormati keberadaannya. Untuk sekarang dirinya akan mengabaikan mereka berdua.

Sesekali jemari Draco mengaduk-ngaduk sedotan dari gelas panjang berisi jus labu. Tatapan mata mendadak menajam sesudah menerima intruksi Minerva yang memerintahkan para prefek menggiring murid asrama masing-masing ke ruangan. Sebelum hendak meninggalkan aula—Draco menghampiri si kacamata yang sedang asyik berbincang bersama keluarga Weasley.

Theo menarik tangan Blaise dan Pansy—menyuruh mereka mengikuti sang tuan muda.

"Potter." Panggil Draco tegas.

Mendengar namanya disebut seseorang—otomatis badan Harry dibalikan ke belakang ingin melihat siapa pemanggilnya.

Beruntung kacamata bulatnya tidak jatuh— _Merlin..._ Pura-pura tuli, Harry kembali membalikan badannya kembali menghadap Ron yang masih bicara heboh dengan murid-murid lain. Ditengah-tengah keramaian ini mungkin membuat suasana menjadi panas, ataukah gara-gara kedatangan seorang Draco Malfoy? Buru-buru Harry menendang pikiran dalam benaknya mengenai Draco.

Ingat, dia adalah musuh terbesar. Tidak boleh terpana hanya gegara ketampanan Draco. Harry merutuk nasib kenapa juga di sekolahnya harus memiliki rival? Padahal impian terbesarnya adalah belajar di Hogwarts akan menyenangkan. Ternyata, kenyataan terkadang tidak bagus.

Keringat dingin menelusuri sudut pipi Harry, merasakan seluruh badannya merinding ketika merasakan Draco masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jari lelaki bersurai kepirangan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Beraninya mengabaikan orang yang dipanggilnya, Draco segera menarik lengan Harry—membuat yang ditarik tersentak. Refleksi keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak terbilang sangat intim.

Nafas hangat Draco menerpa wajah Harry yang lebih pendek. Iris _emerald_ nya tak sengaja turun melihat bibir menawan milik sang pangeran.

 _What the—_

Harry langsung menarik tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman Draco.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menghindariku, Potter." Kata si _blonde_ menyiratkan sesuatu.

Kening Harry mengerut mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan musuh di hadapannya. Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Dia pikir dirinya menghindariNya? Justrul Harry tidak mau membuat masalah di hari pertamanya. Mau tak mau Harry membalas Draco, melangkah mundur menjaga jarak.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Malfoy." Harry menoleh ke sisi kanan, berharap kontak mata segera terlepas.

Draco tersenyum penuh percaya diri, maju beberapa langkah sehingga jaraknya semakin dekat. Kepala dengan rambut rapih menunduk menghampiri wajah Harry nan manis. Ditariknya dagu sang pahlawan agak kasar, memaksa kehendaknya untuk menatap dirinya.

Degup jantung Harry berdetak tidak normal, mendadak nyalinya menciut saat jemari Draco mulai mengusap dagunya dengan gerakan lambat. Apa dia bodoh? Ini adalah tempat umum, semua orang memandangi dirinya terheran-heran. Seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin mengobrol baik-baik saja? Bukankah mereka musuh?—begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

Demi Merlin, Draco tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pahlawan. Senyumnya semakin merekah, dan saat itu juga—Draco mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ke telinga Harry. Sebelum berbicara, sengaja ia meniupnya lebih dulu membuat Harry berjengit kaget merasakan tiupan sensual milik sang pangeran Slytherin.

Puas menyaksikan respon Harry, Draco terkekeh. Kemudian mengulum daun telinga Harry tanpa alasan, tentu saja yang menjadi pemilik telinganya mengerang tertahan. Kedua lengan siap mencengkram pundak Draco erat sembari menutup sebelah matanya berniat menahan suara erangannya.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Harry mendorong dada Draco agar menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Benar saja. Lelaki di hadapannya ini sudah betul-betul stres, dia kelamaan menjomblo sepertinya? _Hell_ , Draco masih anak kecil berumur sebelas tahun sama seperti Harry. Dirinya sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Draco, ditambah kontak fisik atau sentuhan yang diberikan langsung olehnya, menurutnya Harry mengerti?

Justrul itu membuat Harry bergidik. Apalagi sengatan layaknya listrik menyengat setiap kulitnya. Sekarang, Harry mengatur nafas—mencoba terlihat tenang meski Draco tak dapat mudah dibohongi. Alis _blonde_ bocah tersebut ditarik ke atas, masih dengan senyum mesumnya yang tercetak jelas.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak disentuh orang." Balas Draco santai, iris abu-abunya mengunci pergerakan Harry.

"Kau pikir aku mainanmu?" Harry bertanya kembali, mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

Draco memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ekspresinya tetap tenang mengamati mangsa yang ia awasi jelas-jelas. "Bagaimana jika iya?"

Kebetulan sekali Ron selesai berbincang bersama kawanan lainnya. Begitu sadar bahwa Harry telah menghilang dari tempatnya, cepat-cepat Ron berlari menyelinap kerumunan para murid-murid.

Dapat dilihat sahabat barunya terjebak dengan sosok brengsek Malfoy. " _Bloody hell..."_

Ron menghampiri mereka berdua, menarik pinggang Harry ke belakang. Matanya menyipit memandangi Draco tak suka.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Harry?" Ron bertanya sarkastik. Tatapannya tidak dapat disembunyikan bahwa Ron serius membenci bocah di depannya.

Sekali lagi Draco mengangkat kepala miliknya ke atas, merendahkan Ron seraya memberikan dia senyum licik.

"Oh? Apa ini urusanmu juga, Weasley?" Ia balik bertanya tanpa rasa ingin mengalah.

Harry yang berdiri di belakang Ron hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka yang sedari tadi sejak di kereta mereka terlihat tidak akhrab. Tangan pucat Harry menggenggam ujung lengan jubahnya erat seraya menatapi Draco. Entah bagaimana menyikapi mereka, yang jelas Harry perlu melakukan sesuatu sebelum para guru mengetahui ini.

Hendak maju menengahi adu mulut mereka—sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Lantas, Harry menoleh ke belakang.

Ada Hermione tengah menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa Harry tidak boleh mengganggu. Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya antara Ron dan Malfoy?

Gadis ikal tersebut mengajak Harry masuk mengikuti jejak Prefek Gryffindor.

Tahu kalau Harry akan menolak, terpaksa Hermione mendorong punggung Harry ke depan berharap anak berkacamata itu menurut.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Harry mengikuti keinginan Hermione. Kepalanya menoleh dimana Ron masih menghadapi Malfoy di depan. Helaan nafas dihembuskan, Harry merasa bersalah meninggalkan Ron sendirian di sana.

"Hermione, ada apa dengan mereka?" Harry berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri tangga.

Sang _muggleborn_ tersenyum kecil menyembunyikan kekhawatiran. "Tidak ada, Harry. Ron hanya tidak suka jika sahabatnya diganggu,"

Seolah percaya apa yang dikatakan Hermione, Harry mengangguk mengerti. Kedua Gryffindor itu melangkah terburu-buru melewati tangga sebelum jalurnya berubah.

Tiba di depan gambar seorang wanita _gendut_ yang bernyanyi dengan suara nyaring—otomatis Harry maupun Hermione serentak menutupi kedua telinganya. Rasanya bising, nyaris merusak gendang telinga. Untung ada Percy menyusul dari belakang. Harry menatap pria _jangkung_ tersebut, menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk mempersilahkan sang ketua prefek memimpin.

"Ijinkan kami masuk, madam." Pinta Percy sopan.

Namun wanita itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, pegangannya pada gelas mengerat saat akan bernyanyi lebih keras. "Tunggu setelah aku menyelesaikan nyanyianku,"

Lagi-lagi murid Gryffindor mendengus kesal, menunggu perempuan gemuk selesai bernyanyi.

Tidak butuh satu jam, pintu terbuka lebar. Percy berdiri di hadapan semua siswa menghadang mereka masuk terlebih dahulu. Pria itu mengulumkan senyum simpul, mengambil daftar murid tahun pertama.

"Sebelum kalian masuk, aku perlu memberikan pengumuman penting. Pertama, aturan mengenai waktu. Para murid dilarang keluar kamar saat jam malam, usai makan malam di Aula diharuskan langsung kembali ke asrama. Tidak diperkenankan menjelajahi bangunan lain. Kedua, para murid Gryffindor tidak boleh memasuki asrama lain, urusannya akan panjang. Ketiga, dilarang berkeliaran diluar asrama. Keempat, tidak diijinkan melakukan sihir di dalam asrama kecuali dengan ijin prefek." Jelas Percy panjang lebar.

Semua ekspresi tegang terpampang jelas ketika Percy mulai membeberkan tiap aturan. Hermione mengacungkan tangan ingin bertanya.

"Saya ingin bertanya," Hermione tetap mengangkat tangannya.

Percy mencari keberadaan Hermione, menerawang melihat kemana arah tangan itu berada. "Ya silahkan, Granger."

Hermione menurunkan tangan, maju beberapa langkah mendekati Percy sembari melihat-lihat tangga-tangga lain.

"Jika salah satu murid melanggar aturan, bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

Seisi tempat di sana berbisik-bisik, penasaran bagaimana hukuman atas aturan yang dilanggar. Percy Weasley menarik senyum ramahnya, cerdas juga anak ini bertanya mengenai aturan terlanggar. Tanpa basa-basi Percy berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

"Tentu saja akan dapat detensi dari wali asrama, Profesor McGonagall. Beliau akan memberikan hukuman setimpal atas kelakuannya." Percy tersenyum. "Mengerti?"

Ragu-ragu Hermione menganggukan kepala. Kakinya mundur mendekati tempat Harry, menenangkan perasaan gugupnya sejak bibirnya mengungkapkan kata barusan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'Mione?"—yang ditanya mengurut dada. Mata Harry menyipit mengamatinya.

"Aku baik, Harry. _Thanks_!" Hermione menepuk kepala Harry gemas.

Usai menjelaskan beberapa patah kalimat lagi, Percy membuka lembaran murid tahun pertama Gryffindor. Sepertinya pria tersebut akan mengabsen seluruhnya. Mengingat Ron belum menyusul, Harry menggigit bibirnya ingin pergi menemui sahabatnya.

Sayang, Hermione selalu mencegahnya. Memangnya ada apa? Gara-gara Malfoy? Harry melepaskan cengkraman Hermione yang memaksanya untuk diam di sini.

Bukan Harry pula yang penurut, ia akan memberontak jika tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Cukup Hermione, aku ingin melihat Ron. Sudah waktunya jam malam, aku takut dia tersesat." Kata Harry berlari meninggalkan Hermione yang membawa perhatian Percy tertuju ke arah bocah berkacamata.

Sudut pelipis Hermione dipijit melalui jemarinya, benar-benar keras kepala. Melihat punggung Harry yang mulai menjauh, Hermione menatapinya dengan tampang khawatir. _'Ini semua gara-gara si darah murni itu...'_ —batinnya seraya mendengarkan suara Percy yang mulai memanggil nama murid satu-persatu.

Di sisi lain—pertepatan di Great Hall.

Ron dan Draco berdiri berhadapan. Situasi terasa tegang setelah tangan Ron menelusup ke saku jubah untuk mengambil tongkat sihir.

"Kau ingin berduel denganku, Weasley?" Draco menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Nyalimu bagus juga."

Laki-laki bersurai kemerahan menodongkan tongkatnya tepat ke arah Draco. "Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy." Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat tersebut—menatap Draco tajam.

"Mulutku tak bersalah, Weasley..." Sahut Draco menyentuh tongkat milik Ron dan menuntunnya agar benda itu menyentuh lehernya. "Tapi jika kau ingin mengucapkan satu mantra padaku, aku tidak keberatan."

Lidah Ron mendecak sebal menerima perkataan Draco yang super menyebalkan.

Tongkatnya ditarik paksa membuat Draco melepaskannya. Senyum sang _blonde_ mengembang miring, ia mendekati Ron sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya urusilah urusanmu sendiri, Weasley. Jangan lupakan rasmu berbeda denganku." Bisik Draco menuntut.

Ron memutar bola matanya, menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang hinggap di atas bahunya. "Dan jangan berani menyentuh Harry. Aku tidak akan membuatnya jatuh kepada orang yang salah sepertimu, Malfoy. Kau tidak bisa lari dari masa lalu, terutama keluargamu yang dulu mengabdi pada _Death Eater_."

Menyangkut hal keluarganya, sontak Draco menatap Ron dingin. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya diam sembari berjalan menubruk pundak Ron.

Saat melewati lorong—Draco tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Harry yang sedang berlari. Langkah anak itu terhenti begitu Draco menatap dirinya datar.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata—Draco berjalan cepat melewati Harry seolah tidak peduli.

Hal ini membuat si kacamata keheranan. Sejak awal biasanya Draco mengganggunya atau berlaku seenaknya selama bertemu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, tatapan si pirang tampak mendingin. Ada apa dengannya? Harry memukul kepalanya sendiri kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya mencari Ron.

Harry masuk ke Aula terburu-buru—nyaris bertubrukan dengan ketiga murid Slytherin.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Potter!" Bentak Pansy cuek.

Lelaki berparas manis itu mengedipkan matanya terkejut akan respon para Slytherin yang sangat marah.

Belum sempat ingin meminta maaf—trio Slytherin tersebut pergi merutuk nasib mereka yang buruk. Harry semakin tidak mengerti, memangnya harus selamanya selalu hati-hati? Wajar saja jika sedang buru-buru ketelitiannya akan berkurang atau diabaikan. Lama-lama makin jengkel saja kepada murid-murid Slytherin.

Harry pun bergegas pergi memasuki Aula, mencari-cari Ron.

"Harry?"

Ia menoleh—"Ron!"

Alhasil perasaannya terasa lega setelah menemukan Ron di Great Hall. Cepat-cepat, Harry menghampiri dimana Ron berdiri. Pandangannya menyipit melihat tongkat sihir Ron digenggam pada tangan kanannya. Berniat menanyakan—Harry mengurungkan niat saat Ron menyeretnya keluar.

Di koridor Hogwarts, mereka terhenyak dalam lamunan masing-masing. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara selain gema sepatu yang menemani kesunyian semata.

Harry benci disituasi seperti ini, sebelum hendak memecahkan keheningan—mendadak pikirannya terlintas mengenai sosok Draco. _'Aku tidak mengerti!'_ —Harry mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ron yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ron?" Panggilnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Iya, Harry?" Ron mengalihkan perhatiannya, membalas tatapan Harry.

Ludah diteguk paksa, "kau mengenal Malfoy?"

Ron tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan simpel Harry, ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Harry menggeleng, mengubah arah pandang menuju jendela-jendela raksasa.

"Tidak ada, apa kalian musuhan?"—Pertanyaan Harry membuat Ron nyaris tersedak. "Walau memang kami sudah berdamai, tetap saja api kami tidak padam."

"Berdamai?" Harry menaikan alisnya. "Kalian seperti sedang perang saja."

 _Kami memang berperang, Harry. Terutama Ibuku yang tidak terima karena leluhur memilih keluarga Malfoy untuk meneruskan tugas penting dibandingkan kami. Aku tentu tidak akan tinggal diam, belum saatnya kau mengetahui ini. Keluarga Weasley memusuhi para Malfoy. Dan sialnya kementrian sihir mempercayakan seluruh misi kepada MALFOY._

 _Aku belum mempercayai sepenuhnya kepada si keparat Malfoy. Bagaimana jika jadinya mereka mengkhianati semua tugas dan misinya? Tugas untuk menyelidiki kutukan lalu misi membasmi para Death Eaters? Bukankah Malfoy mantan pelahap maut? Mereka bisa saja bersekutu! Kementrian sihir memang bodoh._

 _Untung saja aku masih punya pahlawanku, Auror._

"Lupakan, Harry. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu soal Quidditch?"

Dengan penuh semangat empat lima, Harry menampilkan senyum menawannya. Ia bersemangat menjelaskan bagaimana aturan permainannya juga cara-cara mengendalikan sapu agar melaju dengan baik. Ron hanya tersenyum canggung, lelaki itu menikmati obrolannya sampai tak sadar kalau Minerva datang menegur mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Fuck you, Potter! (c) Leenalytte**  
 **Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

 **Warning: Typos** , **BoysLove, Yuri, EYD, content sexual, Mature, and others**

 **Rated: T (For Now)**

 **Pairing: [Draco x Harry]**  
 **Slight!PansyxHermione**  
 **Slight!GinnyxLuna**  
 **Slight!RonxHarry**  
 **Slight!CedrixHarry**  
 **Slight!SeverusxLucius**  
 **Slight!BellatrixxNarcissa**  
 **Slight!FredxGeorge**  
 **And others**

* * *

 **Don't read Don't read.**  
 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Gara-gara tertidur sedikit terlambat kemarin malam mengakibatkan dirinya bangun telat. Matahari nyaris bangkit di tengah-tengah langit, kacamata bulatnya diraih untuk mempermudahnya melihat. Di sebrang ranjangnya terlihat Ron masih tidur dengan dengkuran lumayan keras, kepala Harry menggeleng-geleng melihat sikap sahabatnya yang super santai. Ia memutuskan mengambil beberapa buku transfigurasinya, sebelum hendak pergi keluar—Harry menyambar jubah dan seragam Hogwarts.

Usai mematut diri di depan cermin, Harry mengulaskan senyum tipis merasa penampilannya sangat sempurna. "Bagus, saatnya pergi—"

 _"Bloody hell! Jam berapa sekarang?!"_

Ron membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar, bocah itu menyibak selimut—beranjak mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya, tidak lupa memakaikan jubahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Harry?" Ron bertanya kesal, tangannya masih berkutat menyisir rambut merahnya.

Harry yang mematung di dekat kaca menggendikan bahu. Tidak tega juga mengganggu orang tidur yang kelewat nyenyak.

"Harry! Sebagai gantinya tunggu aku!"

" _What_? Tapi aku bisa terlambat, Ron!"

"Salah siapa karena tidak membangunkanku?!"

Tanpa berniat melanjutkan adu mulutnya, Harry mengerang ingin protes. Ia duduk kembali di atas meja seraya membaca-baca buku penjelasan mengenai ilmu transfigurasi. Halaman demi halaman dibalikan tidak minat, Harry mulai menguap, terlelap dalam kebosanan. Dagu diangkat melirik Ron yang belum selesai memilah peralatan sekolahnya.

Astaga kenapa dia sangat malas? Harusnya membereskan alat-alatnya sebelum tidur kemarin, Harry memijit pelipisnya pasrah

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Ron sudah siap dengan buku bawaannya.

"Ayo lari," ajak Harry mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke tanah bersiap berlari.

Kening milik si Weasley mengerut. "Tidak mau."

"Kau mau kita terlambat?" Harry bertanya mulai jengkel.

"Tapi kita sudah memang terlambat, Harry."

"Karena itu kita harus lari sebelum kita lebih terlambat!" Desaknya seraya berlari mendahului Ron.

Ron mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, menyesal bisa bangun telat. Akhirnya mereka berdua berlarian di koridor, tanpa sadar Professor Quirrel memperhatikan Harry dengan senyum seringainya.

Pria tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menatapi mereka yang berlari semakin menjauh. Quirrel menarik senyum licik, sebelah tangannya masuk menelusuri saku jubah—menggenggam batu merah nan cerah. Baru saja akan merafalkan sesuatu—sebuah tepukan tangan menghentikan aksinya. Refleks, Quirrel menoleh ke belakang.

Severus Snape.

"Oh Severus, selamat pagi." Sapanya polos, dia menepis tangan Severus kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkannya.

Keringat dingin mengalir menelusuri pipi. 'Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?!'

Severus hanya mengamati kemana Quirrel pergi, pandangannya dialihkan dimana anak kesayangannya tengah berlarian di koridor. Lagi-lagi kepalanya menggeleng pasrah, ia perlu mengingatkan putranya nanti agar tidak terlambat lagi.

* * *

 **Ruangan Transfigurasi - 8.30 AM**

* * *

Pintu raksasa dibuka tergesa-gesa oleh Ron, dilihatnya anak-anak sudah mulai menulis sesuatu yang sepertinya menyalin dari buku paket. Buru-buru Harry mengeluarkan perkamennya untuk memulai menulis—sayang, seekor kucing hitam—turun menghampiri mereka berdua. Ron menaikan alis, siapa yang berani meninggalkan hewan peliharaan di dalam kelas? Hendak mengambilnya—mendadak kucing tersebut berubah menjadi sosok—

Minerva McGonagall menghela nafas panjang, sebagai wali Gryffindor—wanita tersebut memukul kepala Harry dan Ron menggunakan buku tipis.

"Darimana saja kalian? Kalian terlambat 25 menit." Kata Minerva melipat tangannya di dada.

Ron celingak-celinguk mencari alasan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Minerva. Belum lagi Harry menatapi dirinya tajam seolah mengatakan _ini-salah-mu_. Ron mengurut dada, memejamkan matanya berniat berkata jujur bahwa semua kesalahan atas terlambatnya adalah ulahnya.

"Kami tersesat," balas Harry singkat.

Kepala Ron menoleh cepat menatap Harry horor yang berani berbohong. _Apa kau sudah gila, mate?!_

Minerva mendengus kecil, membalikan badannya kembali pada meja gurunya. "Cepat duduk, kuharap kalian tidak butuh peta untuk mencari bangkunya."

Harry mengangguk, berjalan menghampiri bangku kosong di belakang Hermione. "Pagi, 'Mione." Sapanya meletakan buku-buku miliknya di atas meja.

Hermione tersenyum tipis, melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyalin rangkuman penting mengenai Transfigurasi. Sementara di meja paling ujung, Draco mengeratkan pegangannya pada pena bulunya dengan mata terkunci memandangi Harry. Pandangannya tambah menajam begitu Ron balik menatapnya dingin, dan sengaja merangkul bahu Harry meminta tinta.

Draco mendecakan lidah murka, punggungnya di sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Ekspresinya kian lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelumnya. Menyadari hal itu, Blaise langsung menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Draco?" Tanya Blaise menarik tangannya sendiri dari atas pundak sahabatnya.

Sang pangeran memutar bola matanya, mengutuk Weasley sungguh-sungguh. "Jangan tanya aku, perhatikan saja situasinya." Balas Draco seraya mengambil bukunya kepada Minerva. _Oh cepat sekali dia mengerjakannya_ —pikir Theo di belakang.

Pansy memperhatikan Draco dari sudut ruangan. Gadis tersebut memutar-mutarkan penanya kemudian membawa buku tugasnya untuk diserahkan kepada Minerva—setelah itu, langsung menyusul Draco yang pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan lebih dahulu.

Harry memicingkan mata, sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, ia segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak sadar bahwa Ron dan Hermione sedari tadi mengamati kemana mereka berdua pergi.

"Draco, tunggu!" Pansy berlari berusaha meraih Draco. "Hey!"

Beberapa kali Pansy memanggilnya tetapi si tuan manja ini sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Terpaksa, gadis itu menahan tangan Draco berharap bahwa dia mengerti tentang kekhawatirannya selama ini. Pansy melepaskan genggamannya setelah Draco berhenti.

Keheninganlah yang menemani mereka, angin sepoi menyapu rambut masing-masing membuat jubah mereka sedikit terbawa arus.

Pansy menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengarkan aku, Draco." Ia menggigit bibirnya, menatap rambut rapih Draco. "Kau mungkin kesal karena mangsamu selalu dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang kau benci, aku tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya, kontrolkan lah emosimu. Kau perlu mengendalikannya, mungkin ini faktor usiamu yang masih kekanak-kanakan atau memang sudah takdir bahwa kau begitu agresif padanya—" Pansy menghentikan pembicaraannya.

Draco membalikan badan, berdiri menghadap Pansy yang masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"..Maksudku, aku tidak ingin orang lain mencurigai kutukan kita. Jadi," Matanya menerawang, menyusun kalimat-kalimatnya yang mendadak menghilang. "Selama keluargamu menyelidiki kutukan ini, kau harus bersabar. Setelah mereka menemukan cara untuk terlepas dari kutukan ini... Kau bisa berhenti menandai Potter dan hidup bebas.."

"Potter bukan mangsaku,"

Kening Pansy mengerut. "Apa?"

"Dia bukan mangsaku, bodoh. Aku hanya menandainya asal," jawabnya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Potter bukan takdirmu?! Jadi siapa orang yang akan menjadi takdirmu?!" Pansy bertanya, menunggu jawaban tak sabar.

Draco mengacak surainya frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau gila, Draco." Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menandai seseorang selain orang yang menjadi takdirmu?! Draco, kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Pansy menatapi sorot mata Draco.

Yang ditanya tersenyum miring. "Entahlah," Ia menundukan kepalanya memainkan jari-jemarinya. "Yang jelas aku menginginkannya."

"Apa kau mengerti dengan semua kegilaanmu, Draco? Kau baru saja melanggar aturan kutukanmu sendiri, bagaimana jika kau mati? Aku tahu kau belum meminum darah!" Nada suara Pansy meninggi.

Draco menyeringai. "Hee, jadi kau memperhatikanku? Tenang saja, Pans. Aku tidak akan mati,"

"Jadi, kau menandai Potter agar tidak hidup bersama dengan takdirmu, begitu?" Tebak Pansy penasaran.

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Begitulah,"

"Kau baru saja melarikan diri dari kenyataan, Draco." Pansy mencibir pedas.

"Diam, Pans." Draco memejamkan matanya, mengedarkan penglihatannya menuju danau hitam. Memandanginya dari balik jendela, ditemani Pansy bukanlah ide buruk.

Pansy berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum miris. "Dunia memang kejam, ya." Dia menyentuh permukaan kaca.

Draco tidak menyahut apapun. Bocah itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan tubuh polos Harry. Jika diperhatikan, memang Harry mempunyai postur tubuh kecil nyaris menyerupai perempuan karena pinggangnya yang terlihat sangat ramping. Draco mengurut pelipisnya, ia tersenyum sinis-kegilaan terhadap keinginannya sendiri.

 _"Fuck you, Potter..."_

* * *

 **Training Ground - 10.00 AM**

* * *

Tepat di lapangan luas yang ditumbuhi banyak rerumputan tebal—semua murid tahun pertama berdecak kagum melihat bangunan Hogwarts dari arah luar. Neville Longbottom mengambil sapunya di pinggir pintu, ia menaikinya namun sapu tersebut sama sekali tidak mau terbang. Apa ini rusak?—begitulah isi pikirannya. Karena tak mau mendapatkan nilai D atau E, Neville menukarkan sapunya ke sapu yang lain.

Beruntung di sana ada 5 sapu lagi yang tersisa. Saat hendak dicoba, Neville tersenyum puas. Ia sudah menungganginya—tetapi si sapu belum mau terbang.

Sepertinya sapunya rusak?—Neville lagi-lagi berbalik ingin menukarkannya kembali. Namun terlambat, Madam Hooch sudah datang dengan langkah cepat menghampiri para murid. Neville menghembuskan nafas, mendadak moodnya turun.

Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai aturan terbang dan lain-lainnya, Harry memeriksa sapunya. Oh, ia ingin cepat-cepat terbang mengarungi udara bersama sahabatnya.

"Katakan _up_ , gunakan tangan kananmu. Oke, mulai!" Titah Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya.

Harry mengedipkan kedua mata, menatap sapunya yang tergelatak di hadapan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan, dia mengucapkan _up_ —kemudian sang sapu terbang otomatis tertarik hingga sekarang sudah berada di genggaman tuannya. Tentu, Hermione yang berdiri di dekatnya menatapi Harry terkejut.

Susah payah Hermione berkata _up_ namun sapu itu tidak mau naik. Begitu pun dengan Ron, keningnya malah terkena gagang sapu tersebut nyaris memar.

Sementara para murid Slytherin—mereka terlihat santai. Masing-masing sapu sudah ada pada genggaman tangan mereka. Harry menatap Draco yang langsung ditatap kembali oleh si pemilik mata abu-abu itu.

Cukup lama mereka bertatapan sampai Harry harus menggelengkan kepalanya untuk segera sadar. _Bodoh!_ —rutuknya dalam hati.

Draco menarik senyum seringainya, dia berjalan mendekati Harry saat Madam Hooch sibuk menjelaskan materinya kepada yang belum selesai.

"Potter." Panggil Draco, berdiri di depannya angkuh.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya memandangi Draco. "Apa maumu, Malfoy?" Desisnya tak suka.

Draco mengayunkan sebelah alisnya ke atas, memberikan Harry senyum licik. "Mauku? Aku mau kau."

Alhasil sang pahlawan mengerjapkan matanya, berkerut tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perkataan barusan, Potter." Katanya melangkah mendekatinya hingga menghimpit Harry ke belakang.

"Tidak semua orang pintar mengerti perkataanmu, Malfoy." Harry mendorong dada Draco berharap tuan muda Malfoy ini menjauhinya sekarang juga.

Yang terjadi adalah, Draco tetap tak bergeming di tempat. Menatapi wajah Harry yang indah ditambah dengan dua mata cemerlang berwarna hijau—Draco menarik dagu Harry lembut, menarik dagu anak itu untuk membawanya ke dalam ciuman dalam.

Harry menutup penglihatannya, mengutuk segala kelakuan orang menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Pfft—gugup, Potter?" Draco berhenti tepat di depan bibir Harry. "Kau pikir aku akan mencium mu? Percaya diri sekali." Ia menjauhi kepalanya, memasukan kembali lengannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya mengelabui musuhnya, Draco menjilat bibirnya sendiri sembari menepuk para kawanannya di sana. Meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung di tempat dengan tatapan terarah ke arah sosok si pirang. Harry menendang sapunya, menatap tajam pada orang yang telah melecehkannya. Dia pikir dirinya tidak berani?

Melihat Harry bersiap mengeluarkan tongkatnya, Ron yang kebetulan menoleh dimana Harry berdiri langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ron merebut tongkat sihir tersebut, mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Harry.

"Kau kenapa, _mate_?!" Ron bertanya panik, masih menggoyangkan badannya.

Harry tak menjawab, pandangannya tetap terkunci kepada bocah seenak jidat yang mengesalkan. Iris _emerald_ nya melirik Ron, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Sepertinya Harry benar-benar tidak tahan akan perilaku Draco yang kelewat batas. Anak itu perlu disingkirkan—

"Harry!" Ron menepuk kepala Harry. "Tentang Malfoy lagi?"

"Kau benar, Ron. Dia tak jauh dari Iblis," Harry mengambil sapunya yang tergelatak di atas tanah, dengan kesal—Harry melangkah hendak mengembalikan sapu itu ke tempatnya kembali.

Hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sepenuhnya. Yang awalnya dipenuhi kehangatan bersama Ayah tercintanya kini lenyap seketika, mengingat dirinya dilarang terlihat akhrab atau mengobrol biasa—membuat mood Harry semakin menurun. Belum lagi atas gangguan si iblis stress yang seenaknya memperlakukan Harry seenak jidat.

Terkadang hidup tak semulus yang diidamkan. Harry meletakan sapunya di gudang, diakhiri hembusan nafas pasrah—tangannya pun menutup pintu itu kemudian berbalik ingin pergi ke kelas selanjutnya.

 _"Mr. Longbottom! Bertahanlah! Turun perlahan ke bawah!"_ Madam Hooch berteriak sembari berusaha menenangkan sapu Neville yang terbang dengan arah tidak menentu.

Menyaksikan sahabatnya berada dalam bahaya, Harry membeku di tempat. Ia ingin menolongnya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan lagi karena Neville pada akhirnya terjatuh dengan dihadiahi patah tulang. Madam Hooch segera membawanya ke _Hospital Wings._ Harry melangkah menghampiri Hermione dan Ron.

"Hey, dia meninggalkan sesuatu." Draco memungut bola bening berwarna merah. Laki-laki tersebut menyeringai seraya melemparkannya ke satu arah pada tangannya yang lain. "Tidak buruk,"

Harry menatap Draco tajam, dengan sangat berani layaknya seorang pahlawan dunia sihir—kakinya berdiri tegap menghadap Draco. Tidak peduli apa lagi yang akan dilawan Draco asalkam benda milik Neville aman dan terselamatkan.

"Oh, kau ingin benda ini kembali?" tanya Draco melirik benda itu. "Lakukan jika kau bisa, Potter." Tantang si pirang lalu terbang menggunakan sapu terbang.

"Aku pinjam sapumu, Ron." Harry merebut benda terbang tersebut dan mulai mengejar Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas kasar, merutuk aksi Harry yang sangat keras kepala.

Sementara di atas sana—Harry sudah berada di samping Draco. Tangan pucat miliknya mencoba meraih benda bulat Neville berharap ia dapat menggapainya walau hanya menyentuhnya saja.

"Apa beruntungnya kau menyelamatkan anak itu?" Draco memutarkan mata, memindahkan benda Neville ke tangan lain.

Harry mendesis tidak suka, menarik pundak Draco mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan sang darah murni. Hal itu membuat Draco tersentak, cukup terkejut—berani juga anak ini menyentuhnya?

Ini semua karena pembelaan terhadap sahabat kesayangannya, huh? Draco terkekeh dalam seringainya. Ia melepaskan tangan Harry yang mencengkram jubahnya.

"Neville temanku. Jangan ganggu dia." Baru saja Harry akan mengambilnya—mendadak keseimbangan tubuhnya runtuh menyebabkan Draco dengan cekatan menahan pinggang Harry, menjaganya dari kecelakaan.

"Ck, ck. Apa ini yang kau sebut berupaya menolong teman yang menolongnya pun sama sekali tidak _becus_ , hn?" Kepala Draco turun menatap Harry yang masih belum bergerak, betah meletakan kepalanya di lekukan lehernya.

Pikiran Harry seolah menghitam, ia terlalu terkejut jika dirinya tadi akan jatuh yang berakhir lebih buruk dari Neville ternyata Merlin masih menyayanginya—tapi kenapa harus DIA? Aroma parfum khas orang bangsawan tercium begitu jelas. Harry memejamkan matanya, meremas kedua pundak Draco sambil menciumi wangi milik bocah tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya, huh?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sontak Harry mendorong dada Draco menjauh, merebut bola Neville dan melirik dia tajam. "Jangan bodoh, Malfoy. Aku tidak pernah mau menyukai apapun darimu, jadi berhentilah menggangguku."

Tanpa basa-basi, Harry meninggalkan Draco, terbang lebih cepat agar sampai di permukaan tanah. Sampai di sana, seluruh murid Gryffindor menyorakinya, Harry tentu tersenyum bahagia. Terutama Hermione dan Ron yang sibuk menyeramahi Harry.

Draco mendecih di atas sana, ia pun pergi dimana Pansy dan yang lainnya menunggunya di suatu tempat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Potter?" Blaise bertanya asal, merasa penasaran juga.

Theo mengangkat kepalanya dari aktivitas bacanya.

Si _blonde_ mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi, bernafas sedikit memburu. "Tidak buruk." Draco mengacak surainya frustasi, rambutnya kini berantakan. Tidak biasanya seorang anak bangsawan mengacak-ngacaki penampilannya apa ini semua gara-gara sosok Potter?

Pansy lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bukannya tidak menyetujui pilihanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti saja." Kata gadis itu tanpa berpikir.

Refleksi, iris abu-abu Draco melirik Pansy tajam. "Aku tidak butuh saranmu, Pansy Parkinson."

"Draco, kau akan terus begini sampai kau berhenti memilihnya." Pansy tetap menambahkan, tak tahu bahwa Draco akan menghimpitnya ke tembok dengan tatapan dingin seolah bukan Draco yang dikenalinya. Ia baru tahu jika Draco sangat sensitif seperti ini.

Kebetulan, Blaise berada di belakang mereka—lantas tangan manis miliknya menarik jubah Draco untuk melepaskan gadis tersebut. Diantara tengah-tengah pertengkaran kecil itu akhirnya berhenti berkat upaya Blaise menghentikannya.

Draco tidak mengerti.

Sungguh tidak tahu apapun. Dirinya pikir dengan menandai anak kesayangan Ibunya Narcissa, hidupnya akan lebih baik dan berwarna. Tapi nyatanya tidak, apa Narcissa tidak salah memilih anak kacamata itu?

Draco memejamkan kelopak mata, membiarkan lantunan angin menerpa rambutnya. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa lalunya yang kelam—ia tidak menyadari, sedari tadi Harry terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Draco di depan sana.

"Ayo, Harry." Ajak Hermione mendahuluinya, berjalan beriringan bersama Ron untuk masuk ke kelas selanjutnya.

Harry mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapannya tidak lepas, entah ada magnet yang menyuruhnya tetap seperti ini—ataukah khawatir?

Buru-buru Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah di depan.

"Aku tahu ini berat," Blaise melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Mungkin karena umur kita yang masih berumur sebelas tahun jadi pemikiran kita terbatas. Dilain waktu, kau pasti menemukan jalannya, Drake."

Draco membuka mata, memandangi lapangan Hogwarts yang luas. "Kau benar." Ia bangkit, membuang sapu terbangnya ke sembarang arah. "Aku masih punya banyak waktu. Kenapa tidak kugunakan saja untuk bersenang-senang?" Bibirnya mengukirkan sebuah senyum seringai, aura yang dipancarkan olehnya mendadak menjadi ancaman besar bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Blaise menepuk jidat. "Kau salah paham lagi.."

"Aku heran bagaimana _Uncle_ merawatnya." Pansy mengambil sapu yang dibuang Draco, menggenggamnya erat kemudian menyimpannya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Jangan remehkan dia, Pans. Dia gila karena di dalamnya ada dua orang." Blaise merangkul bahu Draco, menyeretnya paksa untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Pansy mengerutkan kening. "Aku pikir kau juga sama gilanya dengan Dray. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Blaise mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Masa sekarang, Draco benar-benar gila. Dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, Pansy. Ditambah Potter yang terus menolaknya," Blaise menepuk-nepuk kepala Draco. "Kau tak perlu berjuang sekeras itu, Draco."

Yang ditepuk menatap tajam Blaise, tangannya siap ditepis namun sepertinya Blaise lebih tahu gerakan selanjutnya jadi ia menahannya. "Ya. Ini semua demi Potter berhargamu. Jangan berubah sekarang, belum malam."

Draco mendorong Blaise menjauh. "Aku tidak butuh." Tanpa peduli, sang pangeran pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Pansy melongo. "Sebenarnya Draco itu kenapa?!"

Blaise mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Pansy. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti akhir pekan. Tertarik?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Jelaskan semuanya kepadaku tentang Draco."

" _Roger_. Tapi ini tidak gratis," bisik Blaise tepat ke telinga Pansy.

"Kau ingin bayaran apa?" Pansy bertanya kesal. Blaise menyeringai, menarik dagu Pansy mendekat dan membisikki sesuatu.

* * *

 **Great Hall - 7.40 PM**

* * *

Para Professor sudah duduk rapih di depan seluruh meja asrama masing-masing. Namun, ada satu kursi kosong yang membuat Harry merasa terganjal sesuatu. Tempat di samping Ayahnya menghilang, siapakah namanya? Quirrel?—Hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah. Belum lagi Hermione belum datang kemari, Ron tidak mau berhenti menanyakan satu-persatu siswa perempuan mengenai keberadaan Hermione.

Mau tak mau, Harry perlu mencarinya. Walau makanan di sini terlihat sangat enak, tetap saja prioritas keselamatan Hermione adalah yang utama. Baru saja Harry hendak berdiri—

Pintu Aula terbuka lebar—menampakan sosok Professor yang menghilang datang sambil berlari dengan ketakutan.

"Troll! Berada di _dungeon_!" Quirrel mengatur nafas, melirik Harry dengan wajah tak dapat diartikan. _'My lord.. He is here.'_

Otomatis semua murid berteriak panik setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Quirrel. Mengingat Hermione belum datang ke sini—Harry semakin panik. Tangannya menarik Ron untuk pergi mencari sahabat sejatinya. Di sebrang sana, Severus menatap Harry tajam. 'Tsk, dia tak jauh beda dengan James.'

Pria berminyak itu bangkit, melangkah berniat mengikuti kemana anak itu pergi. Tapi sayang, Quirrel menahannya. Professor itu merengek, meremas genggamannya lalu menjilat telinga Severus. "Kau mau pergi kemana, sobat? Jangan berani hancurkan rencanaku."

Severus menaikan alisnya, ekspresinya tetap datar. "Apa maksudmu, Professor Quirrel?" Tanya Severus—lebih tepatnya mengejeknya.

Quirrel terkikik geli, ia melepaskan genggamannya seraya melihat ke arah jendela Hogwarts. "Kau akan melihatnya.."

Dumbledore menggebrakan meja, memerintahkan semua murid untuk diam. "Tenangkan diri kalian, kita akan selamat. Troll hanyalah mahluk hutan, kami akan mengatasinya. Para prefek akan menggiring kalian kembali ke asrama."

Draco mendecakan lidahnya. "Bukankah tempat kita ada di bawah tanah? Troll ada di sana. Apa Dumbledore ingin Slytherin mati?"

Pansy tertawa pelan. "Lucu sekali, Dray. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita turuti kemauannya saja?"

Theo muncul, duduk di samping Blaise. "Kemauan siapa?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu menghela nafas panjang, tangannya sudah terkepal. "Dumbledore, bodoh!"

Sementara di toilet khusus perempuan—

Hermione berdiri di depan cermin besar, menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Anak ikal itu menghapus jejak air matanya, memaksa kehendaknya untuk berhenti menangis. Ketika tangannya membuka pintu, sebuah monster besar sudah berada di hadapannya. Refleksi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku.

Nafas Hermione tertahan, kedua matanya membulat. 'Troll..' Hermione menutup kembali pintunya, sontak hal itu membuat perhatian Troll tertarik. Dengan tangannya yang besar—troll tersebut menghancurkan toilet yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian Hermione.

"Aah!" Hermione meringis, lututnya tergores oleh serpihan kayu. "Sial.." Dia berusaha berdiri, berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Namun troll itu lebih lincah, dia memukul senjatanya ke setiap ruang toilet sehingga Hermione harus membungkuk. " _Help me! Please! Help!"_ Hermione berteriak meminta bantuan, suaranya nyaris serak—air mata bercucuran.

Mahluk besar berbadan kotor—menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangannya siap untuk menghancurkan Hermione yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai.

' _Merlin..'_

 _"Pergi kau mahluk jelek!"_

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, menatapi dua orang sahabatnya yang sangat diharapkan ternyata datang untuk membantu. Hatinya merasa lega, segera—tanpa menyiakan kesempatannya—dirinya berdiri, berlari menuju Harry dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, melupakan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Harry membalas pelukannya, ia tersenyum kemudian atensinya kembali tertuju kepada Troll tersebut. Terlihat Ron berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya menggunakan kursi rusak.

"Ayo bantu dia," Harry melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati, anak kacamata itu mengambil tongkatnya sambil berlari mengambil barang-barang untuk dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Serentak, Troll mengamuk karena menerima lemparan benda-benda keras mengenai kepalanya. "Aaagh!" Kesal rasanya, langsung saja troll itu mengambil Harry—mengencangkan genggamannya.

Ron melotot. "Harry!"

...

Jantung Draco berdetak lebih kencang, ia menajamkan matanya lalu berlari membalikki arah menuju suatu tempat.

'Anak itu,' desis Draco.

Pansy dan Blaise cepat-cepat berlari mengikuti Draco dari belakang. Takut kalau si pirang berubah menjadi buas.

Sedangkan di toilet—Harry mengerang kesakitan, merasakan cengkramannya mengerat membuat nafasnya memburu. "L-lakukan sesuatu, Ron!"

Ron mengedipkan mata. "W- _what_?! Lakukan apa?!"

Harry menusuk hidung troll itu dengan tongkatnya, berharap dia berhenti mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Apa saja!"

Hermione mendaratkan tepukannya di atas bahu Ron. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Ludah ditelan paksa, Ron mengambil tongkatnya—menodongkannya gugup. "Berdoalah Harry!"

"Cepat!" Titah Harry menuntut, erangannya sudah sekeras speaker.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ kata Ron lantang. Sontak, alat pemukulnya mengapung ke udara. Mata Ron berbinar. "Aku berhasil!"

Troll itu melemparkan Harry ke sembarang arah—membuat tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Darah mengalir melalui kakinya akibat dirinya tertusuk serpihan kayu besar. Harry menutupi lukanya, ia tidak dapat bergerak—ini terlalu sakit.

Ron berhasil menjatuhkan pemukulnya tepat ke atas kepala troll, dia sepertinya pingsan dan—akan menimpa tubuh Harry.

"Awas Harry!" teriak Hermione panik.

Harry menengadahkan kepala, melihat mahluk raksasa tersebut akan jatuh menimpanya. Disituasi genting ini juga? Tamatlah sudah. Harry menutup kedua matanya erat—

 _Duk_

Hal yang pertama Harry temukan adalah—aroma parfum kesukaannya tercium pada indera hidungnya. Kedua, helaian rambut rapih berwarna pirang platina. Ketiga, dekapan erat dari sang penyelamatnya. Harry menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Draco, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Draco. Merasa terselamatkan olehnya—sangat berhutang budi padanya.

 _Brakk_

Troll itu pun jatuh menyebabkan tempat di sana bergetar layaknya gempa bumi.

Draco dengan wajah kalem menurunkan Harry pelan, ia memperhatikan ekspresi mangsanya yang masih terkejut. Mencium bau darah yang wangi membuat Draco tidak dapat menahan diri, perlahan—dirinya berlutut dengan gaya kesatria. Draco menyingkap celananya, darah itu mengalir lembut.

Tanpa ijin, Draco sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada lukanya. Lidahnya menjilatnya, bahkan menghisapnya hingga darah tersebut berhenti mengalir.

Harry mengerang sakit, ia meremas rambut Draco dan mendorongnya. "Perih!"

Draco terkekeh sinis, dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Tidak buruk, sangat manis. Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku meminum cairanmu yang lain."

Mata hijau cemerlangnya melotot, beruntung masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Harry memalingkan muka, tidak berani menatap sosok orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa selalu dia? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Tidak bisakah kau terlepas dari masalah, Potter?" Ejek Draco.

Ron datang menghampiri Harry, begitu pun dengan Hermione. Mereka tampak terkejut akan kehadiran Draco yang menolong Harry dari maut. "Kau tahu? Ini yang kedua kalinya." Kata Draco sembari mengangkat tangannya, meraih pipi Harry kemudian mengusap bekas luka goresannya.

Harry hanya terdiam, matanya tidak lelah memandangi Draco. Perasaan apa ini? Hatinya tanpa sadar terasa bergetar, apalagi pipinya yang memanas.

"Malfoy." Ron mendesis. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti menguntit kami?"

Alis Draco terayun ke atas. "Menguntit? Percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya lewat, kebetulan tuan putriku dalam bahaya. Jadi aku menyelamatkannya, jika itu kau—aku akan membiarkanmu mati saja tertimpa troll."

Ron mengepalkan tangannya, ingin meninju wajah Draco sekarang juga. "Sombong seperti biasanya ya, tuan Malfoy."

"Aku? Hanya berkata sesuai fakta, Weasley." Draco berdiri, hendak kembali ke asramanya.

Hermione maju selangkah, membantu Harry untuk ikut berdiri juga. "Terima kasih."

Si pirang menatap Hermione singkat. "Aku tidak butuh kata-kata itu darimu," Draco tanpa peduli membalikan badannya.

"Draco!"

Suara gadis yang dikenalinya terdengar nyaring, bersamaan dengan Blaise. Mereka menghampiri sahabat kesayangannya, dua tangan Pansy memeriksa tubuh—setiap tubuh Draco. "Merlin! Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?!" Tanyanya tidak sabar.

Draco hanya memberikan senyum simpul. Blaise yang berdiri di belakang Pansy sedikit terkejut. 'Diri yang mana lagi dia?' Blaise bertanya dalam hati.

"Draco! Hey!" Pansy menoleh, mendapati Draco tetap berjalan keluar toilet. "Ck, dasar. Ayo Blaise," saat Pansy akan berbalik-matanya tak sengaja bertemu.

 _Ah gadis itu.._

Pansy berhenti sejenak, bibirnya merekahkan sebuah seringai. "Granger. Senang melihatmu di sini." Ucap Pansy sembari menarik tangan Blaise untuk mengikuti Draco di depan sana.

Hermione tak bergeming di tempat sesudah menerima seringaian dari Parkinson. Wajahnya berubah masam, gadis bersurai kecokelatan itu menghela nafas pendek kemudian membantu Harry berjalan ke Gryffindor Common Room. Sayang, Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Snape datang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Oh.. Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini?" Tanya Minerva menuntut jawaban.

Ron mendesah. "Ceritanya sangat panjang, _professor_... Aku dan Harry mencoba menyelamatkan Hermione dari troll."

McGonagall menyerngitkan kening. "Benarkah begitu, _miss_ Granger?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Jika mereka tidak ada.. Mungkin aku bisa mati. Dan aku sangat bersalah, karena aku—Harry terluka parah."

Otomatis, Severus membulatkan matanya. Pria itu mendekati Harry. "Aku akan membawa anak ini ke ruanganku untuk mengobatinya." Severus berkata datar. Minerva menyetujuinya, menyuruh Hermione dan Ron mengikutinya ke ruang pribadinya sementara staff yang lain membereskan kekacauan ini juga trollnya.

Di ruangan Severus, Harry terduduk di atas ranjang dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Senyumnya merekah senang karena Ayahnya sekarang sedang mengobatinya.

Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak kesini. "Aku merindukanmu, _Father_."

Severus menempelkan kapasnya di atas lukanya lalu menekannya pelan dan memberi Harry sebuah ramuan. "Hm." Sahut Severus, menyimpan alat-alatnya kembali ke tempat.

"Malfoy menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak datang.." Harry merendahkan kepalanya. "Ini yang kedua kalinya dia menolongku, _Father_.."

Severus meletakan kotak p3k tersebut di atas meja kecil, berbalik menatap putra kesayangannya. "Kenapa tidak coba kau balas?" Saran Severus datar.

Harry mengerutkan kening. "Balas? Apa? Maksud _Father_ membalas budinya? Tapi dia menyebalkan, Ayah." Elak Harry.

Pria berambut hitam legam itu mengangkat bahunya, dia duduk di meja kerjanya. "Kau boleh tidur di ranjangku, besok kau harus sudah ada di asramamu."

Bocah berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Iya, _Father_. _Good night_ ,"

 _Dia tidak menjawabku... Apa aku harus membalasnya?_ —Harry menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang sampai dirinya tertidur nyenyak ditemani mimpi indah.

* * *

 **The next day - 6.30 AM**

* * *

Samar-samar, sinar matahari menelusup di antara celah-celah tirai. Ruangan bernuansa hitam gelap perlahan sedikit terkena cahaya membuat kelopak mata bocah berbadan mungil itu bergerak-gerak. Tidak lama, dirinya bangun dengan pandangan buram. Sebelah tangannya meraih kacamata, memakainya sehingga apa yang dilihatnya menjadi jelas.

Harry Potter menguap kecil, kakinya sudah merasa baikan. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Ayahnya, mungkin sudah pergi?

Kecewa memang, tapi Harry mengerti. Ayahnya bukan tipe orang santai, dia sangat rajin sampai dipercayai oleh seluruhnya. Ketika kaki Harry menyentuh lantai dingin, suara ketukan pintu dari luar terdengar memecahkan keheningan. Penasaran siapa tamu di pagi hari ini, Harry berjalan pelan-membuka pintunya.

Oh. Merlin.

Quirrel berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah _shock._

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Quirrel sembari melangkah masuk dengan kedua tangan sibuk membawa puluhan buku tebal. Saking gugupnya, Quirrel menubruk dinding dan menjatuhkan sesuatu tanpa ia sadari.

Harry membereskan tempat tidurnya. " _Fat_ —Profesor Snape memberikanku ramuan penyembuh, dan aku tertidur."

Pria tersebut bergumam sebagai jawaban, ia pun pergi tanpa pamit setelah urusannya selesai.

Begitu Harry mengenakan jubahnya, matanya menemukan batu merah. Warnanya sangat mengkilat, berkilau dan misterius. Seolah-olah itu adalah mainan, Harry membawanya tanpa ada rasa bahaya.

Lalu, Harry pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya dengan tangan menggenggam batu tersebut.

Quirrel yang merasa bodoh karena menjatuhkan barang berharganya—ia pun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya sendiri. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengancamnya untuk memberikan batu itu. "Selalu saja berhubungan dengan anak James itu."

Di koridor, Harry tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Draco. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan, Draco memberinya seringai seperti biasa. Tangannya tersimpan di saku celana tanpa mengenakan jubah Slytherinnya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Harry. "Bangun tidur, Potter? Penampilanmu seperti mayat hidup."

Harry mendecak tak suka, ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh tentu saja itu urusanku, karena kau milikku." Kata Draco sembari menyentuh bahu Harry dan mendorongnya ke dinding pelan.

"Apa?" Harry menyipitkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengerti dengan perlakuan daripada kata-kata." Draco menatap leher mulus Harry, ia tidak sabar menandainya dengan gigitannya.

Harry memutar bola mata kesal. "Terserah." Ia menggigit bibirnya, mendorong Draco. " _Thanks."_

Alis Draco terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

Harry menghela nafas kasar. "Aku kira kau tidak sepikun ini." Cibirnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh itu." Draco tiba-tiba memperlihatkan seringainya. "Tentu saja itu tidak gratis, Potter."

Si kacamata melotot. "Tsk, aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku juga!"

"Ssh, sekarang aku menagih hutangmu." Draco menarik dagu Harry. "Mau tak mau kau harus membayarnya."

Harry menepis tangan Draco. "Tch, apa maumu?" Harry bertanya tak sabar.

Dengan senang hati, Draco mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Harry, meniupnya sebelum hendak bicara yang pasti—Harry mengerang tertahan.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu.." Bisiknya sambil mengecup daun telinga Harry.

Mata Harry membulat, memoloti anak itu lalu menampar pipi Draco tidak sadar. "Bodoh! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membayarnya!"

Sang pewaris Malfoy mengusap pipinya sendiri, ia mendesis kemudian melepaskan sentuhannya pada dagunya. "Apa aku perlu mendisiplinkanmu, huh?"

Kepala Harry menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Oh? Kau akan menyesalinya, Potter." Draco menekan tubuhnya kepada badan Harry. Bibirnya mulai mengecapi leher putih miliknya dengan semangat. "Sangat lembut."

Harry mendorong kepala Draco berharap perlakuannya berhenti. "Hentikan, Malfoy! Ini tidak lucu!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak sedang melucu, Potter. Aku hanya menyentuh lehermu, apa ini salah?"

Sang anak yang bertahan hidup dari kematiannya dulu mengacak surainya kesal. "Jangan sentuh aku. Bisa?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Draco mengecup leher Harry, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya sampai itu berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Harry tentu mengerang, bukannya menghentikannya—kepalanya malah mendongak dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bahu Draco. "Ng.. Malfoy,"

" _Yes baby?"_ Draco mengecupnya lagi, kali ini pada telinganya.

" _Stop it_.." Erang Harry mencoba mendorong dada Draco. Yang didorong tersenyum sinis, ia akhirnya menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan menyaksikanmu menggeliat dengan erangan seksimu. Apalagi nanti aku menindihmu di ranjangku? Oh, tidak sabar. Aku ingin menembus pantatmu itu, Potter." Kata Draco meremehkan.

Harry melotot. "Apa?!"

Draco mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Potter. Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku menyentuhmu, hn?"

"Terserah!" Harry berbalik, berjalan ingin segera meninggalkan Draco.

"Terserah? Baiklah, aku ingin mengikatmu disetiap malam di atas ranjangku." Draco tersenyum jahil.

Langkah Harry terhenti, tangannya sudah terkepal dan baru saja dirinya berbalik karena ingin meninjunya—tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek datang memeluk pinggang Draco dari belakang.

Ekspresi Harry tiba-tiba berubah tanpa alasan. Ia mematung di tempat, melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Dray! Aku mencarimu." Pansy mengembungkam pipi.

Draco melepaskan tangan Pansy yang hinggap di antara pinggangnya. "Merindukanku, Pans?"

"Tentu saja." Balasnya manja.

Menyadari Harry tidak bergerak sedikit pun, Draco menatapinya. Bibirnya menyeringai, merangkul pundak Pansy. "Cemburu, Potter?"

Harry mendecih. "Dalam mimpimu!"

Draco terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, Potter? Aku pasti akan memberikanmu kenikmatan jika kau mau."

Anak bermarga Potter itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dasar." Kata Draco sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

Pansy tersenyum kecil. "Pantas saja kau sangat terobsesi padanya."

...

Harry menenggelamkan dirinya di atas bak mandi. Kenapa hatinya berdenyut seperti ini?

Apakah—dirinya benar-benar cemburu?!

 _"Impossible!"_

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya.

Apakah Draco tetap akan mencintai Harry?

Ataukah sosok anak yang baru datang menganggu hubungan mereka?

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 _Maaf update sangat telat. Author sibuk, ditambah tugas numpuk yang malas sekali untuk dikerjakan._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 _-Leenalytte-_


End file.
